Reaping and Sowing
by Cable Fraga
Summary: Chapter 12 - “Prepare the dungeon for a very special guest. Heavy chains and other restraints and anything else unpleasant you can think of,” Kefka grinned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay, fluff warning… massive fluff warning… guess I was feeling a bit lonely when I wrote this, who knows? At any rate, it does get better… but if you like the fluff… enjoy!

* * *

"Mama watch this!" a child yelled.

"I'm watching, Ben" Terra encouraged.

The freckled faced red head turned a cartwheel. He stood proud and tall all the while trying to maintain his balance. Another child saw the attempt and nudged him slightly

"Whhoooa!" Ben screamed ending in an "umph" when he feel on the ground.

Terra hid her smirk behind her hand. "Franella…" she warned.

"Sorry, Mama," The girl with the pigtails yelled back.

"I bet!" Ben climbed back to a standing position to chase after the girl.

Terra shook her head. These were her children, in a way. Back several years, Terra and her friends had confronted Kefka on a floating island. They were unable to stop his scheme at the time, causing "The Light of Judgement" to change the landscape of the world forever. Terra found herself in the wrecked town of Mobliz, where all the adults were killed trying the save the children. She was the only adult there, and she immediately felt needed. She became "Mama" to the orphans.

Kefka was eliminated and the world was working its way back to normal. She used to be able to control magic, but after the fall of Kefka, her abilities were gone. She no longer felt the magic within her. She felt that since it was no longer a part of her, that she would not need it. She settled in her role as "Mama" in Mobliz raising the motherless children.

She adjusted the soft band that held her green locks into place behind her forehead. Her green eyes showed wisdom way beyond her years. The children were playing in the sand at the Castle Figaro. The King, Edgar Roni Figaro, had offered to help improve their living conditions. However, in order to do so, Terra and the children had to find a new place to stay in the meantime. The King also came through for her and offered all of them an indefinite place to stay within the castle.

"This place is amazing!" a girl, about 3 years Terra's junior squealed.

"Yes, I think so," Terra smiled.

"Look at Duane," Katarin pointed at a young man chasing a laughing, running 2 year old. "He's such a good father."

"I think you are great parents," Terra replied.

"Have you ever thought of having a baby? One of your own?" Katarin asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Terra shrugged, "these kids are my kids, you know? I guess I just haven't thought about it."

"You would have a beautiful child," Katarin mused.

"Well, except, I would have to find the father still, you know?" she chuckled.

"I think I see the perfect candidate…" Katarin grinned looking at a man with long blond hair tied back in, with deep blue eyes walking toward them.

Before Terra had a chance to strike Katarin playfully, the king was upon them.

"Good day, my ladies!" he smiled and bowed to the girls.

"Your highness," Katarin bowed. "I need to help Duane," she trotted off with a knowing grin on her face.

"Hello, Edgar," Terra smiled hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing. Edgar opened his arms pulled Terra in for a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you again," Edgar released her. "I'm so sorry for not being able to greet you until now."

"No, it's fine, Edgar. I understand. Running a kingdom cannot be simple," Terra reassured him.

Edgar sighed, "I certainly wish it was. There is always something. Rebuilding a world causes quite a bit of stress. I was hoping to open up my schedule during your visit."

"It really is okay. You have been so kind to us in so many ways, I cannot begin to thank you," Terra encouraged.

"I insist that you have dinner with me. We have so much to catch up on," Edgar's eyes twinkled.

"Well, I…" Terra looked at the children playing. Katarin widened her eyes at her, mouthing a very deliberate, "Yes, yes!" Terra tilted her head with a "are you sure?" glance, but Katarin waved her hands at Terra indicating that she need not worry about the care of the kids.

"I would be delighted to join you for dinner," Terra looked back up at the King.

"Splendid," Edgar smiled. He turned and waved at Katarin, "thank you!"

Katarin giggled while her 2 year old ran into her hugging on to her legs. "Have fun you two!" she shouted back.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I'm delayed," Edgar walked into his room swiftly.

"It's fine," Terra replied, "besides, I've always been curious what a King's bedroom was like. So regal and…"

"Ostentatious?" Edgar offered.

"I was going to say, big, but I guess it can be overwhelming," she looked around at the huge deep red drapes that covered the windows, stonewalls decorated with swords and massive tapestries. There were a couple of portraits of a very regal looking couple, Terra assumed them to be his parents. Dark red velvet fabric fell down in swags around his bed, which lay opposite a large fireplace with a fire crackling in full force. Terra sat down at a small strong dark stained oak table, decorated with a candelabra centerpiece, several plates stacked upon each other with thick red napkins folded elaborately.

Edgar sighed as he sat down, servants scurrying in to fill their glasses with wine and offered simple servings of bread and freshly churned butter. Edgar nodded at the servants as they left the room, closing the door.

"You are keeping busy," Terra offered taking a sip of the dark wine.

"Yes, being a king sometimes doesn't offer much in days of relaxation. But having beautiful women check in on me time after time is enough to keep a man like myself going."

Terra rolled her eyes, "I am glad for the opportunity."

Edgar chuckled. He looked down at his plate for his bread roll. Terra studied him as his expression faltered, and he spread the butter, eagerly taking a bite.

"Haven't had chances to eat much lately?" Terra asked.

"It's been extremely busy, my dear," he smiled weakly. Servants entered the room again, bringing beef and vegetables. After serving them portions on their plate, they bowed to each of them and left.

"Sometimes, after dealing with problems within the kingdom the whole day, I just wish they could drop all the formalities and be themselves," Edgar sighed.

"I believe that all of you have been trained so much throughout your life, that it would probably be difficult to be themselves," Terra offered.

"I suppose you are right. I just wonder how people would act if they didn't have manners and etiquette drilled into their heads," Edgar thought aloud glancing up at his company.

Terra dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, "All of us had some training, so who knows what is normal?"

Edgar grinned, "Since you put it that way…" He turned his head looking at the door, "some days I just wished…" he paused, "I miss the time we had traveling, when it seemed the things we worried about most were random battles with monsters."

Terra frowned.

"Not that I wish to live those days again," Edgar added quickly.

"I have a feeling that you are troubled by some deep problems, my king."

Edgar tilted his head; raising his eyebrows, "Yes indeed, my sweet heroine."

Terra blushed, "I'm a good listener."

Edgar grabbed a bite of food and studied Terra's eyes. She looked back with concern. He looked back down at his food.

They sat in silence while they ate. Edgar swallowed another glass of wine, finishing off the portions on his plate. He stood and walked over by the fireplace. He took off his jacket and vest, and various other accessories that his place of power has put upon him. He turned to look at Terra, wearing a simple, but puffy shirt and plain black slacks. He gathered pillows that were placed deliberately on the floor and layered them next to him. He walked back to the table, gathered up his glass and the bottle of red wine they had been drinking.

"I would love it if you would join me," he walked back to the fireplace, sitting down on the pillows, leaving Terra plenty of room.

Terra was curious and concerned. She did enjoy the warmth that she felt beside a live fire, controlled that is. She wore a dress, which made it slightly difficult to join him on the floor as simply as he did. At least, she thought, the dress was long.

She carried her glass with her offering it to him as she situated herself on the floor. He obliged her by filling her glass and handing it back to her. She took it delicately, touching his fingers slightly with her own hand.

Edgar glanced down at her fingers while letting the glass go. He took a long sip from his, "much better," he sighed.

He looked into the fire studying the dance the fire made over the logs. He breathed a few deep breaths, stretching and relaxing into the soft caresses of the pillows. "Everything is a mess, Terra. People are complaining about one thing, another group is complaining about another, the third is complaining about what those people complain about," he waved his hand indicating the endless cycle that this creates.

"You can't keep everybody happy," Terra coaxed.

"Heh," he chuckled. "But I have to appear to try. See, I have to do so many things that are expected of me. I have to be a positive visual… I have to appear to be fixing problems that I don't have even the simplest ability to fix," he replied exasperated. He took another sip, "And then I have children, today even, a child, probably seven years old. His mother is desperately ill, his father gone, or dead. He begged me to fix his mother. He risked so much just rushing past the guards to talk to me, believing I can take help his mother. The guards would've hauled him away if I hadn't stopped them. I requested our doctors to see her, see if they can do anything, but unfortunately they are tied up with one duty or another, by the time they could get out there, she's dead." He stared at the fire's reflection in his glass. "By the time word got back to me, he was gone. What's a seven year old child going to do with no one to turn to?"

"Edgar," Terra soothed.

"He believed in me," he sat up straighter, sticking out his chin, "King Edgar," he said regally. He then relaxed, "and I lost him in the shuffle of other nonsense," he gulped down the rest.

Terra looked at him with compassion.

"And if that weren't all, now the chancellor and elders are making ridiculous demands of me. Stupid ancient traditions..."

"Like what?"

"I need to get married," he said disgustedly. "Ideally a princess, but at this point, they'd be pleased if I just picked up anybody, as long as they can provide me an heir." He filled his glass again.

"Married? An heir? Wow, that's uhm…" Terra hid behind her glass.

"Apparently to build the people's confidence. Make Castle Figaro's Legacy strong. Something people can have faith in," he shook his head. "The problems don't seem to resolve when we try to, they seem to build new problems. There is a small faction in Nikeah that are building up an army can you believe it? After all we went through with Kefka, they are already disinterested or bored, ready to start a war."

"Nikeah is close to the Fanatic's Tower," Terra offered thoughtfully, "I wonder… Is there anything I can do?" Terra asked, "I'm sure I could get together with Setzer, Locke and Celes..."

Edgar grinded his teeth, looked down at his lap and shook his head, "Everyone has started their own lives again, I cannot drag them back into this… It just seems that I'd be matching the factions behavior by becoming a bully," he looked back into her eyes, "you know, seasoned warriors against bored punks, just doesn't seem right."

"You are taking on too much," Terra placed her glass down on the hearth, propping her head up with her hand. "Maybe you are overreacting?"

"It's not overreacting if the bored punks end up killing people… even if it's one person. Who knows if that person is a mother, father, provider, or who knows," he shrugged. "I end up in meetings with generals who are ready to start the Figaro Army Recruiting Campaign, and I'm willing to give it a little time. Then there's the 'produce an heir' pressure. It's enough to drive an easy going lady's man of a King…" Edgar started.

"To drink?" Terra offered sliding the bottle over to her side.

Edgar chortled, "It helps me sleep at night… So, I guess… yes, to drink."

"Don't let it get to you," Terra regarded him with concern. "Listen to your heart; you know what's best. You have always had good instincts. That long with all those years of etiquette and manners training along with whatever else they teach a lad when he is to become King," Terra soothed. She reached up to stroke his hair that fell in front of his face while he ranted. As she moved the hair behind his ear she rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Good instincts?" Edgar closed his eyes inhaling deeply. He placed his hand over Terra's, turning it so her palm faced the floor, brought it in for a light kiss. He looked up at her, offering her a cheeky smile.

Terra blushed, averting her eyes toward the fire. It probably was the wine, but she felt very relaxed and very comfortable with him. She never knew what to think about him. He flirted with just about every female, but when serious, the act was dropped, and he was a perfect gentleman. She glanced back up at him, his gaze fixed upon her. His eyes were deep, troubled, but soft. He placed her hand against his cheek again, putting his hand over hers.

"I needed this, Terra," his voice calm. "You've always been supportive and understanding."

"I've been through some stuff," she offered shyly.

"Yes, of that, I am aware." He held her hand in his, "I look in your eyes and think, if only I can take away all the hurt, the pain, everything you ever went through. You deserve so much."

"I'm happy, Edgar, I really am. I'm not sure what I deserve, but I am content."

Edgar smiled, not the typical King Edgar smile, but the raw Edgar smile, the one only Terra saw when she made him laugh, or when he felt he impressed her. The two looked at each other silently; Edgar still holding on to her hand.

Terra cleared her throat, "I hope I helped somewhat. I'm helpless when it comes to political matters, but I…" she stopped abruptly as Edgar leaned in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, very soft, very short, but enough to startle Terra. She pulled back, placing her hand over her mouth.

Edgar grimaced, "I… oh, I apologize deeply… I can't…" Terra placed her hand over his mouth.

"It's not a problem," she answered huskily. She moved her hand to the side of his face, stroking his cheek. She moved it to run through his hair, pulling him gently toward her. She placed her lips upon his, responding to the small kiss in kind.

Edgar smiled, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. He kissed her gently several times until she giggled softly. "That tickles," she said. He winked at her, his face hovering only an inch or two away. He kissed her firmer and deeper with each kiss becoming a little longer, slightly harder. He probed deep within her mouth, gently, yet aggressively, gauging her response.

Terra closed her eyes allowing herself to relax against his touch, responding to each kiss passionately. He ran his hand gently down her body, feeling her react to his gentle touch, causing him to grow in excitement.

Edgar pulled back and stood, picking her up in his arms. Terra's face was confused to his sudden actions, but leaned into his chest, wrapping an arm around his neck, kissing him when he looked down at her. He placed her on his soft bed, continuing the intimate and passionate touch his breathing accelerating. Terra responded excitedly.

They continued throughout the night. For the first time in months, Edgar's mind was cleared of Figaro's troubles.

* * *

Each night while Terra stayed at the castle, she joined Edgar for dinner, conversation, and other activities. She dreaded the end of her stay, but she was aware all along that even this could not last.

One late night, towards the end of her stay, Edgar caught her off guard. He pulled her close to him on his bed, wrapping his blankets around them. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, sighing deeply.

"So, you are going home soon?" Edgar asked quietly.

Terra bit her lip, "yes, even I have responsibilities to return to. But I have to say, this is the best month I've ever had." She grinned.

"Yeah, me too," Edgar replied softly. He paused for several minutes, studying her. He held her hand in his… "Marry me," he asked although it came across as more of a statement.

Terra turned to face him, "what?"

"Please, marry me," he said, looking at her hand.

"Edgar…"

"I'll get you the most fantastic ring," he promised turning her soft hand over in his.

"I…"

"Or even a not so fantastic ring, anything you want… even if it's dancing chocobos," he added quickly.

"Heh, it's not…"

"You are still famous for your act in defeating Kefka. You'd make a remarkable Queen. We'd make some amazing looking heirs," he said quickly.

She kissed him. She has to stop his rambling before he hurts something. She held on to the kiss for an eternity. He kissed her in returned, the rest of the evening spent lacking conversation.

Terra awoke to bright sunlight shining through the windows, the curtains parted in the king's suite. She covered her eyes instinctively groaning.

"You're awake," Edgar said softly.

Terra turned in his bed, snuggling next to the king, "you're perceptive," she murmured sleepily.

Edgar chuckled. He tugged several strands of her hair free, rolling it between her fingers, absently playing with them. They remained silent for several minutes.

"You haven't answered my question," Edgar prompted softly.

"I know," Terra answered.

"Do you need time to think?" Edgar asked.

"Yes," she answered meekly. She listened to his heart beating. Normally when she's this close to him, she feels it accelerating slightly, but this time, it beat stronger than usual. She licked her lips as tears form in her eyes. She tried to stop one before it fell, but he felt the droplet against his bare chest, startling him.

"Terra," Edgar lifted her chin slightly. "Oh, Terra, please don't cry. I didn't mean to cause undue stress."

"I would love nothing more than to spend my days with you until the end of time," she said. She sat up in bed, bringing in the sheets around her, pulling her legs up in front of her. "But with our obligations…" she started.

"I would protect you from all the chaos, you know I would," Edgar started.

"But what about the kids?"

"The Mobliz children?" He sat up abruptly, " Of course, I have not forgotten them. They would all be taken care of for life. Living as Dukes and Duchesses or even high ranking military officials, whatever they want!"

"As an heir to the throne?" She asked calmly.

Edgar stopped suddenly, "no, of course not. The heir must be of my blood."

"Exactly. Look, when I took on the roll of their mother, after the final battle with Kefka, I promised myself that I would treat everyone of them as if they were of my blood, my children. I even concluded that if I were to someday marry and have children, I would treat them the exact same way. How is having a baby with you, with the promise of the throne make the other children feel."

"They would all have the privileges of princes and princesses," Edgar insisted.

"Without the title," she finished for him. "That is important to them. You may not treat them differently, but everybody in the world would." She shook her head, "I thought long and hard about this. I thought that you may ask me, because we lo… because we work together so well," Terra looked down at her lap.

"I would never do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable," Edgar gathered up his courage. "I love you."

"Don't say that," Terra buried her face into her hands.

"I can't help it. I do love you," Edgar said.

"But not more than Figaro. You couldn't leave the country without its king, and I wouldn't let you. I'm sorry, maybe I'm too weak for this life, but I certainly can't force the children to accept the same life," Terra sobbed.

Edgar closed his eyes taking several deep breaths, "I understand," he muttered. "But please, I have to know…" he started, "Do you love me?"

"Edgar…"

"I have to know," he emphasized.

"It's not going to make this easier," Terra shook her head.

"Terra…"

"It's not going to make a difference, is it? You say you love me, but do you love me more than the kingdom? More than Figaro itself."

Edgar turned away. He fetched a robe hanging off the side of the bed wrapping it around his body. "If I was not the king, if I were just a passing traveler, an admirer of yours…"

"I would definitely give it a try," Terra attempted a grin.

Edgar licked his lips and looked back at her. "I know you are leaving soon…"

"Tomorrow," she offered.

"Tomorrow," he agreed. "I would love your company for tonight, if I am not being too forward."

Terra nodded, "of course."

* * *

Ah! The fluff! The Angst! The Martyrdom! more to come soon! Please leave a review if you have comments or if you enjoyed it. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Argh! and I have issues with separators!

* * *

The repairs, corrections, and reconditioning of the house for the Mobliz Children had finished three months ago. Edgar only hired the top craftsmen, metal workers, and other workers who were the top in their trade.

Terra tried hard to conceal her depression concerning the King, but Katarin, who has lived with her for several years, could tell it troubled her. Terra would send her away whenever Katarin would ask about it, even though, "it's not like you stayed a night in your room," she teased. Terra blushed and turned, looking for some activity to find, as long as it stopped any of Katarin's questioning.

Terra was cleaning up after the children ate their lunch, leaving a mammoth of a mess as they normally did. Terra was used to it by now, but she had become extremely tired and felt like she could barely move the dishes into the kitchen.

"Terra, let me," Katarin nudged Terra aside softly. "You look so pale."

"Oh, I'm just a little tired," she stacked several plates.

Katarin whisked away the stack Terra started on, and met Terra's look with an "I mean it" glance. Terra made a move to clear away more when a slight rapping was heard on the front door.

"I'll work on this, you answer the door," Katarin instructed.

Terra rolled her eyes, "fine." She headed towards the door rubbing her forehead, wondering who it could be.

"Miss Branford?" A young man, wearing a Figaro Soldier's uniform, asked.

"That would be me," she raised an eyebrow.

"Please accept this package from the King," he bowed, handing her a long box.

"Sure," she frowned giving the courier a slight nod.

"Thank you, Miss," The courier trotted off in the way of an airship that had landed in the distance.

Terra shut the door and stared at the package.

"Well, what it is?" Katarin prodded.

"Something from Edgar," She inhaled sharply.

"Come, sit down. Open it!" Katarin ordered.

Terra smirked, "fine I will." She untied the strings and ripped away at the protective packaging. She opened up the box and pulled out a bottle of red wine, a single red rose, and a letter. She looked at the wine bottle recognizing it from her previous stay. It was a similar bottle filled with the red tangy wine. She smiled at the memory, placing the bottle to her side. She smelled the rose slowly, recalling the gardens within the castle.

"So, what does the note say?" Katarin asked ready to burst into a million pieces.

Terra smiled sweetly, "I'm getting to it."

"Argh!" Katarin grumbled.

Terra chuckled, sliding her finger into the envelope opening the King's seal. She cleared her throat, "My dearest Terra," she began, a rosy color filled her cheeks. "I hope these items find you well. It has become urgent that you come to the castle as soon as you can." Terra frowned. "I beg you to come. The airship that delivered this message will return in a week to transport you. I am counting the days, my friend." She looked down at the formal signature.

"Wow, a formal invitation," Katarin smiled.

"Yeah, wow," Terra responded quietly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing… nothing's wrong," Terra smiled.

"Well then, before you start packing, how about we open this up for a swallow or two," she picked up the bottle of wine.

"Heh, uh well… I can't," Terra blushed.

"What do you mean?" Katarin looked at the bottle, and then looked a Terra with a frown. Terra responded with a half smirk… "You can't have a drink of the red wine…" she trailed off. She looked back up at Terra. "Oh! You can't have a drink of the wine! Oh, the gods, Terra, Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's just too much… I needed to think about things."

"It is Edgar's, right?"

"KATARIN!"

"Sorry! So sorry!" She sat down next to Terra squeezing her with a gentle hug. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I guess I have to…"

"Well, yeah!" Katarin laid her head on Terra's shoulder.

Terra picked up the rose, rubbing it against her cheek softly, "oh dear…"

* * *

A week had passed, a bit fast for Terra's liking. She went over events in her head. Several events had her blushing while others just made her stop in thought. She was often caught, her mind miles away. I didn't help that she was always tired. Whenever she would push herself, she ended up being even more tired than before. She then simply rested, but the rest would end up in a restless awakening.

She had her things gathered together while she waited on the airship to arrive. The soft rap at the door made her heart jump like never before. She shook her head at her lack of composure and opened the door.

"Hey, so I hear you need a ride?"

Terra blinked at the familiar voice, "S—Sabin?"

"Hi!" he gave her one of his famous crushing hugs.

"Ugh! Oh, but it's delightful to see you, my friend."

"As always it is to see you," he smiled. His smile was very similar to Edgar's but different in that it didn't carry the weight of the world. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me get my things."

"Hardly! Point me to your accompaniments, I will gladly hoist them to the ship for you." His eyes beamed. Terra pointed him to her bags that she struggled with mildly, but was nothing to the big bear of a man that Sabin was.

"Since when did you sound so… royal?" Terra asked.

"Ah… well, its all those 'fancy pants' parties they throw at the castle. After spending several years in the mountains, I guess proper speech wasn't as important to me as it was the elders. So, good manners are rubbin' off on me, if you thought that was possible." He led the way to the aircraft.

"As long as you are the sweet Sabin, who can lift a burning house while children are being rescued," Terra encouraged.

"Always, dear Terra, always." He helped her into the airship. She used to be more proud, not accepting a man's hand for a step or two, but the way she's been feeling lately, she couldn't help but use the support.

The two traveled back to Castle Figaro, catching up on the latest events. Terra caught herself absently rubbing her stomach lightly. Sabin glanced at her cautiously as she did so. He took note of it, but figured, "would you like something to eat, a snack or something?"

"How'd you guess?" Terra asked.

"You are rubbin' your stomach." Terra stopped suddenly, dropping her hands.

"I suppose I was…"

"No worries, we actually have some fresh fruit on this vessel."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

Terra lounged on the bed, napping after settling into her guest suite in the castle. She heard a knock at the door. She sat up slowly, "come in, I'm decent!"

The door flung open to reveal Edgar with a knowing smile, "now isn't that a shame!" He walked over to the bed.

Terra flung her arms around his neck, pulling him in closely. "I've missed you," she murmured.

"I've missed you too," Edgar wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sat down on the bed. "Sabin said you weren't feeling well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit air sick, and I think a bit nervous," Terra replied.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry for the sudden notice. I would have preferred to deliver it myself," Edgar added.

"It's fine, Edgar, I understand," Terra couldn't help but feel relaxed with him she thought while she leaned into his chest.

"Of course you do," Edgar whispered kissing the top of her head. He held her quietly for a few minutes, stroking her hair.

Terra felt him stiffen up.

"There's just not an easy way to say this," Edgar sighed.

Terra pulled back, "Say… what?"

Edgar stood and took a step back. He grimaced, "I'm getting married."

Terra's jaw dropped, "married?"

"Yeah, married."

"Oh, … I see…" Terra heart fell. A large lump formed in her throat. She looked down with her eyes filling with water.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Terra… I just,"

"You have to do what's right for Figaro, I understand… and I had my chance, you can't wait forever…" the tears poured down her face.

Edgar reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief handing it to Terra.

Terra looked at it briefly, and then finally accepted it, burying her face into it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so emotional."

"I kind of expected you to try to kill me," Edgar replied.

"Uh, no. I mean I should have guessed. Wow… so who is she?" Terra sniffled doing all she can to make a brave face.

"Honestly, I don't know her. She is Owzer's niece from Jidoor, which gives her power or something. Anyway, she's approved," Edgar rolled his eyes. "Not many princesses at this time."

"No, I guess not." Terra braved a smile, "well, uhm, congratulations."

Edgar scoffed, "yeah." He thought for a minute. "The official announcement happens this weekend. I had to tell you before you found out, from anybody but me."

"I appreciate that," Terra looked back up at him, her eyes red. "Have you met her yet?"

He paused, slightly taken aback, "She'll be here tomorrow." He cleared his throat, "now for me to become even more of a real jerk… When we announce the union, my advisors believe having the 'heroes' from the final battle with me. Honestly, I didn't want you there; I know I'm hurting you, and I'd rather plummet from the highest tower in the castle than hurt you even more."

"It will be okay. I'll be composed when the announcement is made. I would like to go home as soon as possible, though," Terra added looking back down.

Edgar slipped his jacket off, kneeling on the ground, "Why can't you just hate me?" Edgar asked looking up at Terra.

"I can't."

"I'm trampling on your feelings, treating you… so… horrible."

"You're hurt too," Terra said softly, lightly touching the king's cheek. "This was my choice, though. I'm a grown woman. I can face the results of my choices. It's my responsibility. Our relationship so far has been unfair to you. Maybe I was leading you on to believe that we had a chance. I was foolishly believing that it could last forever."

Edgar picked up her hand, kissed it lightly, holding on to it. "I'm going to miss you."

Terra eyes pooled with tears as she nodded in response.

Edgar finally stood letting go of her hand unceremoniously, "I have to go. There is this dinner, where I'm announcing the new queen to the rest of the 'heroes.' I can explain that you were still feeling sick from the Airship ride."

If only he knew, Terra thought. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Edgar nodded and walked to the door.

"Edgar," Terra called out softly.

Edgar stopped and turned, "yes?"

"I… I love you," Terra said.

Edgar froze, and then hung his head. "I know. I love you. I will always love you." He gave her the 'King Edgar' smile, turned and continued out the door.

* * *

Terra hugged Celes, Sabin, and all their other friends before she left. The announcement was met by many cheers. Terra wore a brave face. Some say it was regal in its own way, very dignified. She pulled it off, even though she almost couldn't quell the growing sickness inside. That would've been great, throwing up in front of the masses, she thought.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was six months later. The buzz about town was that it was beautiful with millions of flowers, yards and yards of beautiful material decorating the room, and the dress of the bride adorned with several jewels, ruffles, and lace.

The wedding was perfect.

The bride beamed beautifully. Her hair was long and raven black with several flowers weaved throughout. She was young, barely 18. Edgar felt like she could have been his child and wondered if she too had a love that she was leaving for her regal responsibility. Her lips quivered under his kiss. Edgar almost blushed at her innocence.

When they were announced, Edgar felt a tear escape his eye. Everyone who saw it, believed that he was finally thrilled to be with his bride and excited about the future of Figaro.

The tear, he felt, was the final seal on his freedom.

* * *

At the reception, Sabin stood next to Edgar at the receiving line. The king was perfect, he thought, in appearance. He smoothly handled each conversation with the perfect words, the perfect expression, the perfect smile. He knew better of his brother. It was difficult, but finally Sabin was able to pull Edgar away briefly.

"What's going on, brother?" Sabin asked in a hushed tone.

"Terra wasn't here," Edgar said softly.

"Oh," Sabin frowned.

"Can you do me a favor?" Edgar looked at him with a glimmer of hope.

"Sure."

"There is a small package for her, it's in my room. Can you take it to her? Can you check on her? Just make sure she's taken care of, please?"

"Of course," Sabin assured him, as a diplomatic guest pulled Edgar away. "I'll go now," he patted Edgar on his back and walked away."

Edgar nodded after him.

* * *

Sabin knocked on the door several times, pondering whether or not he should look around in the windows. In the past there was always somebody there. Finally, the familiar blonde answered, looking up at him with a frown.

"Katarin, hi!" he smiled. "Can I speak with Terra."

"Now is NOT a good time," she enforced.

A weak breathy voice called out from behind her, "It's okay, ...he can come in."

Sabin frowned and peered into the house after the voice. Terra stood, sweating, enormously pregnant, at least for now, bracing her hands on the back of a chair rocking back and forth. Sabin entered cautiously putting the package on the table.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Is that a joke?" Katarin called after him.

"I can help," Sabin continued.

"Now, that's a joke," Katarin returned sarcastically.

"Katarin, prepare some towels and warm water for delivery," he ordered.

Terra suddenly stopped rocking, her knuckles white holding on to the back of the chair, barely breathing through her nose. Her face wrinkled up and her eyes closed.

"Terra, it will be over soon, just ride the wave. It will come to an apex and then recede. You need to breath. Just breath through it." He watched her face relax. "There you go, it's going away, right?" She nodded. "Good."

She opened her eyes; her face was weary. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll help you. We'll get through this."

Terra nodded. He pulled her hands off the chair, and put them around his shoulders, "we are just going to rock. Remember the wave, the pain will come, but it will go away, like waves on the ocean."

Terra labored with Sabin as her guide, gaining control and relaxing through the contractions.

Katarin wiped Terra's forehead as beads of sweat formed.

Terra finally forced her eyes shut, "it's not going away," she forced out.

"It will. Breath, stay focused, and stay in control. It's a natural process, your body is doing what it's supposed to be doing," he said softly.

Sabin looked at Katarin, "It's time."

"Terra, where do you want to have this baby?" He asked her.

"Just wherever, I don't…"

"You're the boss," Sabin reminded her.

"My room," Terra nodded.

Sabin held on to her taking her to her room. Katarin threw some pillows on a mat on the floor.

Terra pushed while Sabin continued coaching and Katarin ready to catch. Terra finally pushed with all her might, ready for the baby to be born.

"She has her," Sabin said to her cheerfully. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Terra fell back upon the pillows smiling.

"I couldn't have done this without you," Terra smiled up at Sabin. "Where did you learn all that… stuff?"

"You pick up things here and there when you live in the mountains," he shrugged. "I just went with my gut on this one… never seen a birth this up close and personal."

"Very intuitive," Terra smiled.

She heard a tiny squeal. Katarin handed her a pink infant, all wrapped up in towels. "She's beautiful, Terra," She added.

Terra held the baby to her chest, touching her face, her nose, holding her close. The baby looked up at her and closed her eyes. "She is beautiful. She's amazing."

"So, what's her name?" Sabin asked.

"Madeline. Named for my mother."

Sabin smiled.

"Maddie meet your uncle Sabin."

Sabin smiled, "Maddie, I'm honored to be your uncle."

"Not just through honor," Terra said meekly.

"What do you mean?" Sabin paused, "Oooooh. Oh wow…"

"Before you say anything, Edgar doesn't know. Please don't tell him."

"You can't keep this from him!"

"Emotionally it's wrong, I know. But how scandalous could this become to him? What kind of actions would his advisors recommend?" Terra shook her head. "It's better for the both of us, and I'd feel safer knowing that he doesn't know."

Sabin paused, looking at the brand new baby. He shook his head, "I understand. I don't agree, but it's not my place. However, can I please be a part of her life? Not as a father, I guess, but just a close uncle."

"It's not fair to you for me to hold you down like that," Terra replied.

"There's nothing holding me down that I don't want holding me down," Sabin replied.

Terra smiled, "I guess I understand. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when you didn't show up to the wedding, Edgar asked me to check in on you," Sabin said. "Oh yeah, and to give you… hold on."

Sabin left and returned with the package.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Sabin shrugged.

"Want to hold the baby?"

"Definitely." Sabin cradled the baby gently. Terra smiled seeing such a bear of a man cradling the baby like it was the most precious jewel.

Terra opened the package taking a deep breath. Inside was a small music box. She opened it, and there were small wooden statues of chocobos dancing in a circle while the sweet melody played. "Chocobos… dancing…"

Sabin frowned, "kind of weird."

"It's nothing," she shook her head. She closed the lid shut.

"Okay, guys," Katarin ordered. "Terra you are all set, we can move you to the bed. I will take Maddie and make sure everything is perfect with her, and I'm sure it will be." She turned to Sabin, "you can help me, but Terra you must get your rest."

Terra nodded, "not going to be a problem."

Sabin and Katarin left with the baby. Terra sighed. She lifted the lid to the music box and watched the chocobos dance until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Edgar watched the stars from the highest point in the castle. He was still in his wedding robes. He felt a wave of warmth wrapping around him and his heart beat fast for a few seconds. He took a deep breath holding onto his chest. His heartbeat returned to normal, the feelings dissipated. He felt as something beautiful happened that he should have been a part of.

He shrugged it off, blaming it on the wedding wine. He tried to keep Terra out of his mind, but the thought of her chiding him for drinking too much made him grin. He shook his head in an effort to push those thoughts out.

"Your highness?" he heard a meek feminine voice say from behind him.

Edgar turned to see his new bride changed from her wedding dress into lingerie with a soft white robe trimmed with white fur and white slippers on her feet.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's a little bit cold and damp. I don't want my new bride to suddenly become sick," he flashed his world famous smile.

She blushed looking down. "I'm ready for you. I've seen the priests and the clerics and all is set."

"Oh yes, consummation and hopefully conception," he said stiffly.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Here," he grabbed her hand softly, guiding her in front of him. He pointed to the sky, "Just look at it. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"This was my favorite spot as a child. It was a place to get away and think. It was where I summed up my courage to become king."

"Oh," She answered.

He looked at her, her face showing disinterest. He let go of her hand and started down the stairs on the way to his room. The bride followed, making little noise. Not much for conversation, he thought. He passed one of the head servants on the way. He stopped one, and ordered, "bring several bottles to my room please."

* * *

His bride was asleep, and three wine bottles were empty. Edgar wrapped the robe around him walking to the hearth in the room. He pulled a small box off the mantle. He opened it to reveal two small wooden statuettes of chocobos dancing to a silly melody. He heard his bride shift. He closed the box immediately and made a move to throw it into the fire.

He stopped himself.

He couldn't do it. It was his only link to her. He placed it back on the mantle, the place where it stayed untouched for years.


	3. Chapter 3

_**16 years later…**_

Sabin wiped the sweat from his brow with his fore arm, "There." He said with a sense of completion.

"'Bout time, old man," a young blond girl grinned.

"Old man?" Sabin asked incredulously.

"Terra, you need to teach your girl some manners," Sabin called down from the top of her house.

"Manners, maybe. At least she's being truthful," Terra called up to him.

Madeline smiled back at him ruefully.

Sabin placed the hand holding the hammer over his heart, "ouch! I come to help, and I get abuse."

"If it's abuse you want," Madeline started as she ran towards Sabin. She vaulted towards him with her foot heading towards his head. Sabin dodged her deflecting the kick to the other side. Madeline adjusted her descent and landed gracefully facing her mentor.

"Not bad, child."

"Child? I'm turning sixteen!"

"Alright kids, you just replaced most of the roof, do me a favor and continue your spar somewhere where you won't destroy a weekend's worth of work," Terra chided. "Take a break anyway, I bring lunch."

"Lunch, ah my dear, marry me," Sabin cooed.

"I doubt it's that good," Terra called.

Maddie giggled, "I'm sure it's nice and bland. That way it won't upset the old man's stomach."

Sabin sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Roni, continue your studies immediately!" the regal woman with long black hair barked at the young dark haired man who was gazing out the window. "The king's health is failing, and you don't know when you may need to put those studies into practice." 

"What does it matter, mother? All these practices and notions are outdated romantic nonsense. When I'm king, all of this is thrown to flames." The young man shoved the books and scrolls with all his might.

"Calm yourself," the woman chided.

"This is all junk, mother." The young teen stood. "I should be king, now!"

"You will be, my son. There is a process and procedure to everything. Keep your temper in check, we will get what we have long since deserved," she raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, I want you to read this," she procured a book from within her robes.

"What is this?" Roni scowled at the ancient leather bound book.

"Careful. Within this book carries the key to unlocking magic."

"Again? I thought all that disappeared when Kefka was defeated."

"I believe it was suspended," the woman began.

"Suspended?"

"Yes. When evil magic was destroyed, the good magic was suspended in order to keep the world in balance," she explained.

"Evil? Good?"

She shrugged, "in the eye of the beholder as far as I'm concerned. I'm on a verge of a breakthrough, continuing my father's research."

"You mean the art collector?"

"Hardly, I didn't come to this position being the daughter of an aspiring museum curator. My father wanted more for his family, before he was killed. He discovered ways of crossing the veil of the spirit world."

"Whatever the hell for?"

"Power."

"I don't understand. You are the queen of the most powerful nation of the world. I will soon be king and everything you would want will be yours."

"That's not enough. When my father died, I was forced to the streets. I was forced to make due with nothing. I had lost it all, and would have died if it weren't for one thing… The anger and hatred I had for the Figaro brothers and their allies."

Roni sighed, "oh please, mother. Get over it. It's been at least sixteen years, right?"

She slid her hand behind his neck, forcing his face to look at her, "do you think after all this time, I will let all this be ruined by a spoiled brat son of the king?"

Roni found himself unable to move looking into the angry woman's eyes, unable to turn away, "mo…"

"Shut up. I had hoped I would have your full cooperation, but I have been working too long to have any… liabilities," She chanted underneath her breath and then she blew a light gray smoke that encircled the boy's head.

Fear filled Roni's face as the boy grew pale and expected death. The woman released him. "Now, as I was saying. Get back to your studies."

"Yes mother, of course," Roni replied automatically and picked up the books and scrolls.

"Now, that's a good boy," she patted his head.

* * *

"My lord," a servant called out to a frail King Edgar. 

"Shhh," Edgar quieted the man and stumbled. The servant moved quickly to assist the king. He had long since lost the attractive liveliness quality. He was very thin, his eyes and hair lost the luster that made the king so warm and welcoming. Edgar had become so tired anymore. He barely hung on to life from day to day. He knew that the end was near, but he couldn't depart the world, yet, especially not like this.

"Help me to my quarters," Edgar choked and then passed out.

* * *

"Ouch," Sabin yelped impulsively. 

"What'd you do?" Madeline called after him.

"No big deal, just cut myself on the ladder." Sabin looked down at his hand.

Madeline caught up to him, "It still looks a bit deep." She turned, "Mama! Can you get some gauze and tape? Uncle Sabin cut himself."

"I told you to be careful," Terra called back.

* * *

"That was risky," the soft whisper of a voice spoke into the queen's ear.

"I was careful," she assured the voice.

"It took years to get to this point, and you almost blew it with your impulsive actions to the king's son."

"He needs to be controlled, that's all."

"You plan on 'controlling' him forever?"

"If that's what it takes."

"I understand your connection to him, you are his mother, but if he gets in my way."

"Our way," she corrected the whisper.

"Fine, but do not think he is free from extermination."

"I don't expect anything less, my lord."

* * *

The servant assisted the king back into his bed, covering him up. "Would my lord require anything else?" 

"S..s…" Edgar hissed.

"Supper? I would be happy to…" The servant stopped when the king's hand grabbed the servant's sleeve.

"Sabin," he forced out.

"Your brother? Of course, I can send word… to…"

"Terra," beads of sweat formed on his face.

"My lord, you need to rest," the servant bowed.

"Help… me…" Edgar passed out into the bed.

"What are you doing in here, Claus?" a woman demanded.

"I apologize, my queen," Claus bowed. "I wanted to see if the king was ready for…" he stopped after she slapped him.

"I have ordered many times that the king be left alone! Now fetch us our dinner, immediately or I will have you put into the dungeons."

"Of course, my queen," Claus bowed and scurried out of the room.

* * *

"Let me look at it," Terra pulled on Sabin's arm. 

"It's not that bad," Sabin replied.

"Oh don't be such a big baby!" Madeline chided.

Sabin sighed and gave Terra his bloody hand. "Ow!" he jerked the hand back slightly.

Terra smiled, "take it easy," she said softly, holding the damaged hand within hers. She suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. "That's impossible," she said softly. She felt a warm presence within her. She focused her thoughts like she did so many years ago.

A soft light emitted from her hands. The wound on Sabin's hand pulled together, forming a line, and then the line disappeared. Then the light disappeared.

"Terra," Sabin looked into her emerald eyes. She gulped and looked back into his eyes.

Madeline eyes widened, "holy cow…"

* * *

"You must save your strength, my lord," The queen smiled as she covered Edgar with his blankets. 

Edgar suddenly erupted in several coughs. He laid back down in the bed closing his eyes. "Terra," he thought.

"You weren't supposed to do that," Sabin said.

"I know," Terra responded. She blinked several times, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sabin frowned.

"Hey, fill the kid in, please?" Madeline interrupted.

"I thought I heard Edgar," She said softly.

"What? The king? Okay, mama, I always thought you were a bit crazy, but this…"

"Magic is back," Terra started, "and I know I heard him. When was the last time you talked to him?" She asked urgently.

"It's been a while. His wife keeps him busy and under wraps, I…"

The wind picked up briskly and then forcefully. They looked up in the sky and recognized the familiar underside of an airship. They watched the form enlarge and land in a clearing close to the dwelling.

"What's going on!" The young girl practically shouted.

"I don't know," Sabin answered.

They saw a figure running towards them. Sabin turned his body, "Go inside."

"Not on your life," Madeline replied.

"I don't think he means us any harm," Terra said.

"One of these days you gals might actually do what I say," Sabin grumbled.

The figure was upon them. It was a Soldier of Figaro. One of the higher-ranking officials that was close in age to Terra and Sabin. "Sabin, Terra," The soldier bowed, "Edgar and Figaro needs you." He breathed.

* * *

Madeline poured hot liquid into cups around a table where Sabin, Terra, and the soldier sat. 

"Are you okay?" Terra asked.

The soldier nodded, sipping on the drink.

"What's going on?" Sabin raised his voice.

"The king's dying."

"What? How?" Sabin nearly broke the table with his fist.

"I don't know," the soldier shook his head. "It's slow, though. The doctors say it's a disease that's eating him on the inside."

"Poison?" Madeline offered thoughtfully.

"That is what I fear," the soldier replied softly.

"If it's true that Edgar is being poisoned, and we have seen the evidence that magic is back," Terra added looking at Sabin.

Sabin stood at attention, his eyes focusing, "What's the next step, boss?"

"Who is piloting the airship?" Terra asked.

"Only those of us who honor our lord Edgar," the soldier replied quietly.

"Good, we are going to need it," Terra replied.

* * *

The airship carried Sabin, Terra, Madeline, and the soldier back to Figaro castle. Sabin stared off into the distance clutching onto the edge of the ship. The plan was simple. They needed to get Edgar out of the castle, which provided for even more difficulty once he was discovered missing. They were likely to search for him in Moblitz, or even in the mountains where Sabin trained. They decided to regroup in the caves used as a command post during the Returner's plight. 

Terra packed in record time, all the while arguing with Madeline while Sabin helped and quietly soaking in the argument.

Terra stopped, glaring at Sabin, "So, what does her mentor think?"

"She's ready," Sabin returned averting the emerald eyes of the girl's mother.

"Excuse me? You can't be serious."

"She's capable, smart, fast, and ready. I can rely on her, and I need her," he provided quietly, continuing the packing frenzy.

"You are going to put my daughter in that much danger?" she accused.

"Mama," Madeline paused, "Let me do this. I know how much Edgar means to you."

The comment caught Terra off guard, causing the rage to stop abruptly. Sabin stopped and looked back up at Terra sharing the thought that the girl exhibits many qualities as her father, yet has spent little time with him, not even knowing their blood relations.

Terra sighed, "I'll trust you on this, Sabin, but if anything, I mean anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible!"


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline hummed a tune to herself as she slipped on her gloves. The plan was simple enough, Sabin would barge into the castle, causing a bit of a racket. She would repel down off the side of the airship to the large ornate window outside of the king's quarters. Secure the king in sheets and what not, making sure to make precautions according to his feeble state. After the king was placed into the airship, they would lower the rope down to her, and she'd pull herself back up. Sabin would finish his "business" and then climb aboard.

Slick and smooth, Maddie grinned to herself. She had repelled down mountains with her Uncle Sabin, this is the first time she was jumping off an airship. It was mildly frightening, but utterly exciting all at the same time. This was much more challenging than the training expeditions Sabin took her on.

She secured the repelling gear around her waist and rear, snapping it together with the metal assemblies. Sabin walked up to her, checking all the connections. "It looks like you've got it, girl."

"Only because you have taught me a million times."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sabin studied her.

"Absolutely, you can't turn back now," she jutted her chin out at him.

"I'm not. I was serious when I argued with your mama. I'm counting on you to deliver the king safely, and I'm counting on you to return," Sabin reminded her. "It shouldn't be too unusual to the guard for an airship to hover close to the castle. But if you sense the slightest sign of movement, or if it doesn't look right, pull out, we'll find another way."

Maddie mocked a salute, "absolutely."

"Hey, cut that out. We could be in for the fight of our lives… again. Your mother's magic is coming back, which means the balance has been tampered with."

Maddie's grin faded as she nodded solemnly.

"Besides, if you are even mildly hurt, your mother will 'Ultima' my ass."

"Ultima?" Maddie question as she stepped up to the side of the ship.

"Yeah, ask her about it someday," he pushed her off the side.

"Wha!" she cried as she gathered her footing on the side of the ship. Sabin grinned playfully down at her, holding onto the rope. "Aren't you supposed to go in first?"

"Oh yeah," he handed the rope to one of the burlier Figaronian soldiers on board the ship.

"Sabin! SABIN! Pull me back up! Oh, you big oaf!" Maddie yelled.

* * *

Maddie glided easily down the rope. She saw Sabin disappearing into the castle. She chuckled at the thought of Sabin making a commotion. If anybody could draw attention to himself, Sabin definitely could. His presence demanded notice anyway, that and his voice often carried without much effort.

She slowed down her descent by sliding her boots up against the castle wall. She made note of the colorful stained windows, following Sabin's instructions that he gave her until she could repeat them in her sleep.

She found the main window into the King's chambers. The curtains covered her entrance, which made it difficult to scope out the room before she broke in. She paused. Should she call off the rescue? She thought hard and gulped. "Now or never," she reasoned. She bent down to the side of the wall and jumped with all her might, swinging away. She met the castle wall again and pushed which caused her momentum to carry her even further away. When she thought she had the speed that she needed, she changed her trajectory, tightened her body, and loosened the slack on her rope, as her boots broke through the top most part of the window.

She braced her self for the decent to the floor and unfortunately, because physics rule, the castle wall again. She unhooked her apparatus, unraveling it for whatever modifications she would need to make for the king. She shook off the heavy burgundy curtain having the fringe of which getting caught up in her nose. "pffft!" she spat shaking her head.

When she freed herself she turned and saw King Edgar propped up on pillows, raising an eyebrow at her. His skin was pale, his cheeks sunken in. Maddie knew that he was the same age as Sabin, but he looked 20 years older.

She suddenly realized that she was in the presence of the king. She didn't think this out much before. What was she supposed to do? _Bow? Or was it curtsey?_ She frowned.

"Who are you?" the meek voice asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that," she gestured to the broken glass.

His expression carried more curiosity than fear at the moment.

"Sabin sent me," she tried to make her story as brief as possible. "We are breaking you out of here."

"Sabin," Edgar sighed with relief. He smiled weakly.

"Weird…" she frowned.

"What?"

"You look like him," Maddie shrugged.

Edgar started to chuckle, but ended up coughing, his whole body struggled with each hack.

She ran to his side, "here," she procured a bottle of liquid from her satchel. She pressed it up against his lips, "Ma… err, Terra made this."

Edgar nodded as he recognized the scent of potions from long ago. "She said it would make it safe for you to travel."

He took a deep breath and then turned to the girl, "who are you?"

"Wow, that stuff works fast," Maddie said. "You are getting some color back into your face. Much better than that death gray."

He frowned at her.

"I'm Maddie, by the way. This may be uncomfortable, but you have to blame Sabin for that," She pulled down the blankets down leaving the king bare, with the exception of his sleepwear. She pulled up the sheets from either side of him, wrapping him like a cocoon.

"Maddie," he muttered, "on the mantle."

"What mantle?"

"The only mantle in here," he pointed to the shelf above the fireplace.

"What is it?"

"The box, the wooden box," he described. She turned and found the object easily enough. She paused before picking it up. She knew this object, but she waved it off promising herself she'd think about it later. She put the box in her bag. She finished wrapping Edgar tightly with the sheets, and then wrapping the rope of the repelling apparatus around him, securing him at his heaviest points, even though she knew he couldn't have been that heavy.

She wrapped her arm with the heavy curtain, breaking out the rest of the glass so neither of them would be cut on the way out. She yanked on the rope the pre-designated signal to pull Edgar. "It's kind of a bumpy ride, try to relax. If you stiffen up and hit the side of the airship, you will probably break something."

Edgar nodded in acknowledgement.

She watched as he was brought on the ship, she stood perched on the windowsill waiting for the rope to descend back for her. She heard the stomps of several boots running about. "Oh boy, looks like they know we are here. Hurry Mama!" She pressed herself against the side of the castle as best she could trying to hide her body.

The rope was dropped down to her, not having time to reattach her gear; she wrapped it around her gloved hands and jumped from the window. She swung uncontrollably, hoping the people manning the rope understood. The message seemed to be received and the rope was being tugged while she held on tightly.

She heard the loud calls of the castle's guard, some of the men on the ground, others at the window she broke.

"She kidnapped the king!" she heard. She hid her head behind her arms while arrows were being shot around her. She felt one of the strands of her rope loosening. She looked up and saw where the arrow hit the rope.

She pooled her strength together and grabbed the rope with her other hand trying to climb up to the airship. Another arrow hit the rope. She realized the futility of climbing up, so she readied herself. In a few brief seconds, the rope broke. Falling, she pulled her knees to her chest and rolled out on the sandy ground below. "I thought sand would be softer," she thought.

She stood quickly, positioning herself in a defensive stance, surrounded by the castle guard. She turned and counted as all the guard closed in. She kicked at a point where there were fewer guards, and although that guard fell she was caught up in the arms of several others. They pushed her on to the ground, "Where is the king? Where are you taking him?"

"Where he'll be safe and not poisoned by you morons," Maddie spat out sand that was in her mouth.

"What's going on here?" A sonic boom of a voice yelled.

"Your majesty, we found this girl at the window of the King's bedroom. The king is missing, and we think she's involved."

"Your majesty?" Maddie went limp.

"Nonsense, I know this girl," Sabin growled. "Let her go."

"Not so fast," a silky feminine voice said calmly. "Where have you been, Prince Sabin? We haven't seen you in so long. I know you would never knowingly betray your brother."

"Prince? What the f…" Maddie said incredulously.

"I believe at a time like this, you should remain here and assist with the investigation." She turned to the men holding Maddie down on her knees, her arms behind her back. "Put her in the dungeons. Take Sabin to his quarters, posting at least four guards at all times, understood?"

The guard captain nodded, "ma'am."

"What are you accusing me of?" Sabin demanded.

"I'm just making sure, my dear brother in law. We will investigate and if we are sure that you didn't do this for revenge or money or whatever reasons, I can't possibly guess what goes around in that pea brain of yours. But if you are clear, you and your companion are free to go. However, you must understand our caution," she raised her eyebrows. "For now, I must retire to my quarters, my husband has been kidnapped and I need time to recuperate."

"Yes, your majesty," the guard snapped to attention. "We will look into this immediately."

The queen looked at Sabin closely, giving him a smug expression. She walked by Maddie, slapping her.

"Why, you…" Sabin's face filled with anger as he moved toward her. The castle guards held him back.

"Collect yourself!" the guard captain ordered Sabin. "Put her in the dungeon!"

Maddie looked up at Sabin, her face red with the slap mark, filled with confusion. Sabin yearned to pull her close and guard her from everything, but he couldn't. He realized he failed. He couldn't protect her. His insides growled with anger.

"Sir, come with me," the captain ordered Sabin.

* * *

"GO GO GO!" The Airship Captain ordered.

"What about Maddie and Sabin?" Terra cried out.

"They've been captured, we need to go if we are to save the king's life."

"NO!" she stood anger emitting from her being.

"Terra, we have to regroup, if we go back now, all is lost."

"Sabin will take care of her," Edgar said gently. "I know he will."

Terra turned to see Edgar propped up against the corner of the ship, sheets covering him. Her heart fell to see him in such a state. She stood tightening her fists, her heart torn. Edgar met her fierce glare calmly. She sighed and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him, repositioning the sheets, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Just because I'm not around, you shouldn't let yourself go like this," she said averting her eyes away from his.

"Yeah, well you know. I didn't realize I was dipping into the castle's poisoned supply until after the fact," he joked weakly.

Terra sat next to him, a knot forming in her stomach. She didn't know what the threat was. She feared for her daughter. She feared for her dear friend. She glanced at the feeble king. She feared for her lover.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, holding on tight. She had never felt so helpless.

* * *

AN- I tried slowing down the action a bit, pleast let me know what you think. I always appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Madeline's cell was bigger than she expected. She found a pile of hay that was mostly dry and didn't seem to stink that much. She pulled herself into a tight ball burying her face. "Don't fall apart. Keep thinking, keep thinking," she recited to herself. She thought about her training with Sabin. So many times she had cried. He understood, but he required her to push harder to overcome the obstacle.

She looked around at her surroundings. "Know where everything is," she remembered him saying. She took note of the stonewalls between each of the cells. The guards were alert, probably because someone kidnapped the king, she snorted to herself.

She relaxed realizing that there wasn't an easy way out of this predicament. But she had to be aware in case an opportunity arose. She shifted and felt the bag on her hip. She found it strange that they didn't take it away from her. _There wasn't much in it. It's just that stupid music box and an extra potion_.

_That box is that stupid music box! _She knew what the box was! She fetched and opened it. She saw the wooden statuettes of chocobos dancing. Her mother had the same thing. It was her connection to Madeline's father. "My father…" she thought.

The information rushed to her head. Sabin was a prince… of this castle. The queen referred to him as her brother in law. The music box… She shut the lid of the box instantly and shoved it in her bag. This was not the time.

"Miss," a guard gruffly called from the bars of the cell.

"Madeline," she called back.

"Like I care. You have a visitor. Don't try anything," the guard opened the door and let the man in.

The youth was a regal figure and certainly dressed the part. His hair was black as night, his eyes deep brown. "So, you kidnapped my father."

"That's what they say," she clicked her tongue.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" she challenged.

"Because he's my father," he answered.

"Is this your method of interrogation? Because if it is, I've had tick bites that were worse," she smirked.

"Are you Terra Branford's daughter?"

She closed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Look, if you are going to answer everyone of my questions with another question, we might as well stop now," the youth responded angrily.

She didn't want the conversation to end so abruptly. "Yes, Terra is my mother. My name is Madeline."

He chuckled, "Ah, after her mother."

"Yeah, and you?"

"Roni Figaro," he bowed slightly.

"I would say, pleased to meet ya, but frankly, I don't know what to think."

"Why did you take my father?"

"Because someone is killing him here."

"Here?" Roni frowned.

"Yes, poison or something," she chose her words carefully.

"I don't believe you," Roni walked towards the cell door.

She caught up to him quickly, "if you don't think it so, then what was wrong with him?"

"He was sick. In fact, he was sick and you took him away from his doctors. You are killing him," he pronounced.

"Look, I'm not going to anger you. Obviously, I'm not in a position to. But I assure you; your dad will be safe. I promise."

"And what is the word of a murderer?"

"Murderer?" Madeline's mouth fell open.

"My father is dead. You killed him. My mother has signed the orders to have you and Sabin executed," he said smugly.

"That would be a huge mistake. I think you know that," Maddie said softly.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one that makes those decisions," Roni responded simply.

"It must burn you that you have no power. You are the heir, but you can only taste it."

Roni spun around to slap her. She dodged grabbing his arm pulling him off balance. She ran on to his back and jumped up grabbing an overhead bar swinging back to kick and knock out the guard that opened the cell door.

She jumped on the shoulders of the prison guard grabbing him tightly around the neck with her legs. "I know about five different ways that I could kill you from this position. Shall I keep trying them until one works?"

The guard shook his head.

"The keys, please," she ordered. He handed them to her shakily.

"Please, I have a family…" he begged.

She trapped his airflow with her arm, causing him to pass out. "No killings today." She vaulted up and walked briskly to the door letting herself out.

Roni stood brushing himself off, cursing underneath his breath.

* * *

"Any word, captain?" Terra asked. 

"Nothing new in the last fifteen minutes," the captain replied.

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Sabin is one of the most capable men I know. He'll find a way," he reassured her.

"Yeah, but that's my baby," she insisted.

"I know. You need to focus and not fall to pieces. She needs you to remain strong. King Edgar needs you."

She looked down, "yeah, I suppose you are right. I'll go see to him."

"Ma'am," the captain nodded.

* * *

Terra walked into the room where Edgar was resting. There was a local nurse seeing to his needs. "He's improving quickly," she smiled at Terra. 

"How do you know?"

"He hit on me three times."

She chuckled, "yep, he's better. Go ahead, I'll take it from here."

She smiled and left the room.

"I guess you haven't lost it," Terra said as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Heh, kind of like falling off a chocobo."

She sat next to him in the bed. She placed her hand against his forehead. Satisfied with his body temperature, she pushed his blond locks back from his face. "How are you feeling, seriously?"

"Annoyed."

"Physically," she corrected.

"Almost 100" he smiled.

"This is _me_, Edgar."

He leaned against her, "so very tired. I keep fighting the urge to sleep for fear I may not wake up."

"I'll see to it that you will wake up. I promise."

"So, who was my rescuer?" he asked while she stroked his hair.

"Madeline," she replied simply.

"She looks so much like her mother," he said softly.

Terra smiled, "well, actually she has her father's eyes."

"Mmm…" Edgar replied falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

"You can come down now," Sabin said. 

"Now, how'd you know?" Madeline swung down from the rafters, jumping to the floor in front of Sabin.

"I trained you, sweetheart," he smiled. "Good job. I'm impressed that you were able to break out of the dungeons and find my room."

"Eh, yeah. Well, there's a prince with soiled clothes and a guard who probably will need to eat soft foods for a while," she shrugged.

"That's my girl," Sabin looked about the room. "Unfortunately, they may have guessed that you won't leave without me, so we are going to have to formulate a plan. Until… you know," he made a slashing sound as he drew his finger across his throat.

* * *

Terra watched Edgar sleep in her arms as she thought about her family. Her friends. They were all separated. They had no clue what was going on. 

"Miss Branford," she turned to face the door.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We have just heard that the castle has issued orders to execute Sabin and… Maddie."

Terra gritted her teeth. "What are we going to do about this, Captain?"

"We are working on a plan to present to you," he answered quickly.

"Make it quick, Captain." Terra ordered.

"I can help," Edgar offered.

Terra and the captain turned to look at Edgar sit up in the bed. "Edgar, you need to…."

He waved her off, "there will be time to rest later."

* * *

Sabin turned and started to feel the walls beneath the tapestries and the art. 

"Care to share what you are looking for?"

"Edgar is a brilliant machinist, Maddie. This castle actually can submerge and travel to the other side of the mountain ridge," he said feeling cracks and crevices.

"That's, wow, that's incredible," Maddie responded. "But how does that explain…"

"When were younger," he paused, "much younger, we used to make tunnels and secret passages in the castle. Some we made some existed. I'm sure some are still kept secret from anyone, you know, just in case…"

"In case a prince has to break out of his own castle?"

"Or if a prince has an unauthorized female playdate," Sabin replied.

"Unauthorized… female… playdate?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, yeah, that's something you will have to bring up to your fa… uhm Edgar," he continued to search.

Madeline stared at Sabin. She then realized the time for questions would be later. For now, escaping execution was the priority.

"If I know my brother, he's looking for the escape routes," Edgar looked over a map of the castle that was unrolled in front of him on the bed. "It's been years since we used them, and I'm not sure if he will remember where it was."

* * *

He studied the map. "If he was incarcerated in his room, than he would have to use…" he followed the wall of Sabin's room with his finger. 

Maddie found a protruding rock that was a bit loose. She pulled on it and then pushed it, which was followed by a series of clicks and a soft grinding.

"You genius!" Sabin grinned and ran over to her. The moved the drapery that had covered the door. The doorway was narrow, but Madeline would have no trouble making it through, however Sabin would have to go in sideways. "Just need a torch. Be careful of snakes or scorpions."

"I hate snakes and scorpions."

* * *

"Maddie hates snakes and scorpions," Terra exclaimed frowning at Edgar. 

"Terra, your daughter repelled from an airship eighty feet from the sky, and plunged through my glass window and got tangled up in the heavy curtains. The scorpions don't stand as chance," Edgar assured her, his voice stronger with each statement.

* * *

"I'd rather be plunging through the window from a height of 80 feet," Madeline held tightly to the torch following Sabin down the dark tunnel. 

Sabin ran his fingers down the wall and moved another stone, bringing the door to a close. He chuckled, "you'll be fine, princess."

Maddie flinched. He had called her princess before, much like how any adult would call their young child princess, but since all the weird information headed her way, she was beginning to lose her calm.

They reached the end of the tunnel, Sabin grabbed a box hidden away in a hollowed out shelf. "Here, put this on," he handed her a floor length robe.

"What for?"

"Disguises. We are wanted for killing the monarch. They don't handle that kind of news very well here."

"Will yours even fit?"

Sabin chortled, "ah just you wait."

"For what? My last meal?"

Sabin took the torch from her hand and walked out of the castle, securing the exit. Sabin grabbed her hand keeping her close to him. He surveyed the area, "some things never change." He smiled. They walked over to a pen of chocobos.

"Heya Sal."

"Sabin, my lad. I heard you killed your brother," the older man said.

"You know that isn't true."

"Damn straight, now," he replied. He led two of the birds over to him. "Take care of the girls. I've just saddle broke 'em. When you dismount, they'll find their way back."

"Thanks again, Sal."

"Bring back the king healthy, that'll be thanks enough, lad."

"Yes sir," Sabin mounted the bird and made sure Maddie was secure on hers.

"Let's go," Sabin directed leading them out of the castle grounds proper.

* * *

"Sal has been loyal to the Figaro kings for 70 years, he's not about to change now." 

"Great, so we figured out what they are going to do, what's there for us to do?" Terra was growing impatient with story time.

Edgar looked up at her and grinned, "5, 4, 3, 2, and …" he paused. He looked around and frowned. He stood and then stumbled slightly. The soldiers offered to help him, but he waved them off. He did balance himself against the wall.

"I said, '5, 4, 3, 2, and …" he looked up.

"What are you doing Edgar?" Terra was convinced that he had fallen to psychosis.

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. 5, 4, 3, 2, and…"

"One," Sabin called as he entered the room smelling of old dust and chocobo feathers.

"You're late," Edgar chastised.

"I had to take a leak, geez," Sabin walked over and hugged his brother tightly.

"Where's?" Terra asked softly.

"Hey mom," Madeline entered the room cautiously.

"Baby girl!" she ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Told you Sabin would take care of her," Edgar taunted.

"Actually, she got herself out of the dungeon and climbed into my room and found the passageway," Sabin grinned proudly.

"That's my strong girl," Terra said proudly.

"Heh," normally Maddie wasn't a fan of the public display of affection thing. But after the day she's been having, she just wanted her mommy. But she knew it wasn't over, yet. She broke the hug holding her mother's hand pulling her over across the brothers. Sabin had an arm around Edgar supporting him.

"So, mom, I've got to know…" she looked at Edgar. "Is Edgar my father?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, mom, I've got to know…" she looked at Edgar. "Is Edgar my father?"

Terra was too stunned to move. The room grew silent. The captain and his men left the room quietly leaving it with only the four of them.

"Maddie, perhaps you should get cleaned up," Terra stammered.

"It's a simple yes or no question," Madeline stood her ground.

Terra glanced at Sabin and then Edgar. The color Edgar had gained was now gone again. "What is she talking about?" He frowned.

"I guess there never was a good time for this," Terra muttered.

"Here let me help you back to the bed," Sabin urged Edgar quietly. Edgar looked as if he were to protest, but reluctantly agreed.

"Mom, please," Maddie pleaded.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Oh," Maddie breathed.

"Oh," Edgar agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" they asked in unison. Maddie glared at Edgar for talking over her question. Edgar looked down. She suddenly felt sorry for him. Not only was he being betrayed by his own people, he just found out he had a daughter. Her mother, on the other hand… She wasn't going to get off that easily.

"I did what I did to protect the both of you," Terra said simply. "I even swore Sabin to secrecy."

Edgar and Maddie looked up at Sabin who stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Edgar looked back to Terra, "How old?"

"She was born the day you got married," Sabin said simply.

"I couldn't have gotten through it without your brother," Terra said quickly.

"I am grateful that you didn't have to go through it alone," Edgar said simply. "My own brother, you could never keep secrets from me…"

"Edgar," Sabin started.

"No, Sabin. Edgar if you want to be angry, be mad at me," Terra said.

"Anger is not the word. Shock is more apropos," Edgar said quietly looking at his hands in his lap.

"Hello! Disillusioned child here! My long lost daddy is the king of the strongest kingdom of the whole world!" Maddie waved her hands.

"Stop, please," Edgar said calmly. He looked up at Maddie whose eyes filled with tears. "What is done is done." He said simply. "I am extremely proud to know that I have a beautiful and capable daughter. A daughter who saved my life," he stood and walked over to her.

She took a sharp step backward. "Look, no offense," she sniffed. "But I don't know you. All I know is that you are a king that my mother," she paused, "my mother loved." The tears fell.

"I've got to go," Madeline dropped her arms to her sides and briskly walked out of the room.

Sabin took in a deep breath and looked down at Edgar sitting back down on the edge of the bed looking to the floor. Terra sat next to him, but if anybody were to observe them, they would think there were whole countries dividing them.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her," Sabin said quietly. "And find something clean to wear."

He left the room and suddenly the room was cold, harsh, and uninviting. Terra was afraid to look at her love.

Edgar's desire was to reach out to her, to hold her, but something held him back. He couldn't express it, but his daughter, his new daughter was in extreme pain and he was at a loss on how to handle it. His love was in pain and nothing he could do would take it away.

"It's done," Edgar said simply.

Terra cried bitterly, "There wasn't any easy answers, I swear… I was going to tell you. The day you told me you were getting married."

Edgar reacted as if he were slapped in the face, "I see."

"I was afraid. I wanted to protect you from a scandal, and I wanted to save her from the same," she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Edgar listened quietly. His restraint weakened. "You should've told me. We could have… worked something, anything out. But what is done is done. I can't change what has happened."

"I'm sorry, but I had to do what I thought was best at the time. You had told me all the pressures you were under, and now this… happened."

"I see," Edgar fought back the emotions.

* * *

"Maddie," Sabin called after the girl stomped away, hands balled up into fists. "Maddie!" he yelled louder. "MADELINE!" he bellowed her full name. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You KNEW! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you… I figured, oh man I'm just so mixed up!" she cried.

"Sweetie, calm down. It's confusing and I am sorry," Sabin trotted to catch up to her.

Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her face, "I can't believe this is happening."

Sabin wrapped her up in his arms pulling her head against his chest stroking her hair, "I'm sorry."

"I'm so mixed up," she sniffled.

"Talk to me, girl," he coaxed.

"I kind of wished you were my father," she blurted out.

Sabin smiled, "same here, princess."

Her eyes widened as she pushed away, "Don't EVER call me that! How could you keep all this from me."

"I was doing what your mother wanted. I hung around cause I wanted to," Sabin explained simply.

"This just stinks," she grumbled.

"Now, I realize it's a shock, but Maddie, Edgar is my brother and a great man. I could think of worse people," Sabin reasoned sitting down on a large rock not far from the cave entrance.

"I guess," she replied kicking around small rocks.

"I know you spent most of your life without him, but now's your chance. Get to know him, learn more about who you are," Sabin said.

Maddie stopped for a moment and kicked at a rock imbedded in the ground tighter than she thought. She was caught off balance, slipped, try to regain control, and fell bending her ankle. "Son of a…"

"Maddie!" Sabin ran over to her and bent down, "Are you okay?"

"NO! I hurt my stinkin' ankle," she exclaimed bitterly.

"Let me check it out," Sabin said gently as he picked up her foot. Madeline winced in pain.

"It'll be okay," she uttered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well, we will let the medic say for sure. But until then," he picked her up, "it's best you stay off that foot."

Maddie feigned a minor protest, but then relaxed.

"So, you are really my uncle, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, princess," he teased.

"Sabin!" she growled.

"Sorry," he smiled.

* * *

"Good news, it's not broken," the young medic said to Madeline and Sabin. "Bad news, it's a bad sprain. You may have torn some ligaments, but I cannot tell for certain."

"Can't mom do that weird thing she did earlier when she fixed your hand?" Maddie asked Sabin.

Terra stepped into the room, "I'm sorry, but no. For some reason, I can't access the magic." She chewed the tip of her thumb deep in thought. The exhaustion of the day showed in her eyes.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "that really really," she considered her words. "Well, it stinks!"

"I don't see how you were able to repel from an airship, crash through a window…" Terra began.

Maddie shook her head, "All right, I know, I was just an idiot, ok?"

"It was kind of funny," Sabin hid a smile behind his hand.

"Uncle Sabin! This is not the time," Maddie crossed her arms and harrumphed.

"Sorry, Maddie, I can't help it," he chuckled.

Maddie's lower lip peeked out as she frowned at him. She looked at the medic wrapping her ankle and then back up at him and broke into a small grin, "well, okay…"

"ESCAPED?" Her long black hair wrapped around the queen as she spun to meet the guard's eyes. "What are you the most incompetent group of morons that ever existed? How'd you even become a castle guard?"

* * *

"Your Highness," he said quietly.

"Enough! Go and find them. NOW!" she yelled.

"Yes," he bowed and left the room quickly.

"What an interesting turn of events," the voice whispered to her.

"We will get him back," she growled.

"I don't think that's necessary. The king was very weakened. Take this opportunity to win over the public," the voice hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Become the queen who has just lost her 'love.' You will win the heart of everyone. Yes, this could work nicely," the voice cackled.

"Yes, my lord," the queen submitted.

* * *

"Here you go, princess," Sabin carried Maddie back into the room where Edgar had used in recovering. He placed her on the bed, propping her ankle up on a pillow.

"Where's… you know… where is he?" Maddie said quietly.

"He's getting dressed. He's trying to regain his strength. It's coming back, but it will take some time. Hopefully, not too long. Thank the gods the antidote you gave him worked," Sabin answered.

"Oh, yeah," Maddie acknowledged. "So… uhm, Edgar and my mom didn't… you know… here?"

"How should I know?" Sabin scowled.

Terra walked in with Edgar, who used her for support and balance.

Maddie gulped looking up at the pair. She crossed her arms and looked down. Edgar cautiously sat in a chair, Terra sat next to him. The captain walked in behind them with a couple of soldiers following.

"Well, as long as the silence can't get any more awkward," Edgar started. "We need to plan our next course of action. I have a feeling my dear wife has been conspiring against me."

Madeline snorted, "no kidding."

"This new threat knows patience. Over the last 15 years, there have been small changes, gradual changes that have weakened the kingdom and me. I realized too late to do anything. I tried to do my share of espionage, but that's a bit difficult when you keep passing out.

"She was always highly interested in the espers and magicite. She was always questioning me about when I was able to use it. Trying to figure out specifics of how," Edgar shook his head. "It seems all that was blocked from me."

Sabin nodded.

"She acquired some ancient texts, some very expensive and even gruesome books. I guess I was too busy, or just too naïve to notice. I've overheard her talking to herself several times. I'd ask her about it, and she attributed that to my apparent senility having to do with my illness."

"How long were you as incapacitated as you were when we broke you out?" Sabin asked.

"It's hard to pinpoint how long that had been going on. Years I would have dizzy spells, or I was just tired. Some days I just seemed to lose time," Edgar admitted. "It just started getting bad this past year."

"Most of my closest confidants and advisors suddenly became ill or disappeared," Edgar grimaced. "I was a fool. I didn't notice how each of my top supporters were being stripped away from me. So, when I became aware of foul play, I didn't have anybody I could trust, with the exception of a few servants who barely knew me."

"She wants the kingdom," he shook his head. "I can't believe… I can't believe I couldn't protect the kingdom."

Sabin stepped forward, "The captain and I have been working out some ideas. You still need some time to recover, Edgar. We decided it was time to round everybody back up again. We are going to have to take back the castle," he announced softly.

Edgar locked eyes with Sabin. "Edgar, you need to get back on your feet. It will be hard for people to support a feeble king. You've already regained so much strength. It won't take long until you are at your peek again."

He paused looking at Terra and back to Maddie, "You also have some other issues to address. Take the time to figure things out." Sabin walked over to Maddie, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Maddie is a great kid," she shot him a glare. "Err, uhm, young woman." He met her glare, "I expect you to get back to top shape, too."

"I'm going with you," she retorted.

Sabin smiled, "no, you aren't. Don't make me break your other ankle." She looked away. Sabin lowered his voice so only she could hear, "make good use of this time. Give him a chance." She grunted an answer.

Edgar mulled over the conversation, "fine," he agreed. "Make it quick… and… _try_ and be discreet."

Sabin laughed heartily. "Sure, bro. Absolutely."

* * *

AN - so sorry for taking forever to update. Darn Real Life! Darn it to Heck! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn," Maddie muttered as she turned the corner. "Err, I mean, darn," she corrected herself.

Edgar looked up at her, "not who you wanted?"

"Not exactly," she sighed. "I was looking for my mom. But I give up," she found a chair and hobbled over to it.

"I apologize," Edgar tilted his head towards her.

"Don't, it isn't your fault," she shrugged.

"Yet, I always feel the need to," he turned to work with materials on a bench in front of him.

"I guess I'm not making it any easier," she bit her lip.

Edgar smiled, "I suppose it's your right."

Edgar continued to work in silence, Maddie nonchalantly looked at his project. She thought about leaving, but she realized that they have been this way for the past three days. Sabin would be incredibly angry if she didn't even attempt to build a bond of some sort. So, in a way she was doing this for him. … _Yeah. Right. _

Instead of sitting down she hobbled cautiously towards Edgar. She watched his hands deftly assemble an electronic device. Several springs and rods were laid out meticulously in front of him.

"May I ask what you are working on?" she finally voiced.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "just something resembling something I used long ago." He turned his head down.

"Okay, so are you going for aloof or mysterious?"

"If you would give me a couple of seconds here, I can demonstrate," he announced. He pulled back on a spring, placing a rod upon a latch. His finger slipped and the spring bounced to the other side of the room. "Damn."

"I'll get it," Maddie volunteered and limped to the spot where the spring landed. She brought it back to him.

"It's been a while. Could you do me a favor and hold this," he offered, pointing down at the spring. "For some reason, I feel like I've lost a couple of fingers."

"Out of practice?" Maddie followed his visual instructions.

"Maybe. Or maybe my hands are just weak," he muttered. He made final adjustments. "Almost done," he put several round rubber washers on the rods and tightened it with a couple of screws. "In practice I would put more plating around it, but for a demonstration…"

He turned the object around and holding in his hand what looked to be a handle of some sort. He pulled on a trigger that responded to the lightest of pressure. He aimed at three targets placed against the wall. Within an instant, three arrows were embedded into each target.

"Ah ha! It works!" he grinned madly.

"Awesome, but what it is?"

"This, my dear, is the newly refined and updated 'AutoCrossbow!'" He smiled proudly. "I had a more primitive version several years ago as we fought against Kefka."

"Oh," Maddie replied. "So, how is it refined and updated?"

Edgar frowned, "I didn't think you'd ask me that."

"I know, it's quite a shock I'm talking to you at all," she mumbled.

He put down the metallic object. "You need your time, Madeline," he said gracefully. "I understand and want to give you, your space."

She nodded solemnly, "Thank you."

They were silent as Edgar tightened up the AutoCrossbow, adding some more safety plating. "There we are. All good to go!" He announced proudly.

"Sabin said you were an expert machinist."

Edgar smiled modestly, "I wouldn't say expert. I do have a knack for tools it seems."

"Are you always this modest?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

Edgar opened his mouth to speak, but finally responded, "no."

Maddie chuckled. They were silent for a moment. "So, you're my dad…" she started.

"Apparently," Edgar answered.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly sure how to do this… talk to you, get to know you. I just feel all awkward, weird… scared."

Edgar nodded slowly, "I certainly do not want to scare you." He sat down in a chair and motioned for her to sit across from him. "I've got an idea. Just ask me questions. Anything that you ever wanted to know about your father."

She sat down slowly, looking back into the kind king's eyes. She felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at her hands. "I don't know."

"I suppose I could just start talking. Realize, I am a king, as well as a speaker. I can talk for hours. Let me think. Oh yes, well, I was born at a very young age…"

Maddie giggled, "Okay, okay, stop."

Edgar smiled gently.

"How about, when did you meet my mother?"

Edgar closed his eyes and smiled. "That was an amazing day. Many years ago, obviously before Kefka's defeat, I had been doing behind the scenes deals with the Returners. As far as the Empire was concerned, we were still loyal to them. I had made friends with a person of dubious profession."

"Locke?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he smiled. "Anyway, he sought out protection for your mother and brought her in front of me." His eyes twinkled. "I could feel my heart drumming loudly."

Maddie frowned, "why?"

"She was beautiful. I could tell that she was hurt and confused. I just wanted to pull her into my arms and protect her forever. But she had to find her own path. I have mine." He paused reflecting on the memory.

"When did you know that you loved her?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it was the moment she first spoke to me, or the moment she chided me for using a 'line' on her. I loved her ever since."

"Do you still love her?" Maddie asked.

Edgar nodded, "yes, very much."

"Even after finding out about," she paused, "about me?"

Edgar smiled broadly, "absolutely." He leaned forward. "I barely know you, but I'm proud of you."

Maddie suddenly felt extremely shy. She almost didn't notice her mother walk in quietly. She stood by Edgar and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still love me?" Terra asked timidly.

Edgar stood taking Terra's hand in his. "I cried the day of my wedding. I thought I lost you. I spent a miserable 15 years without you," he placed his hand gently against her cheek. "You are the one I love. For yesterday, today, and forever. I do not know what the future brings, but I will not acknowledge anything but a future with you."

"Edgar," Terra's cheeks reddened and she looked down.

"That is, only if you feel the same," he took a step back.

"No, stop, of course I do," she smiled. Her lip quivered lightly. She slid her hand up his arm to his face. She gently urged his lips down to hers.

"Ugh, I'll be going now," Maddie stood.

Edgar pulled back from the kiss, "oh no you're not. You are finally starting to talk to me."

Terra turned and smiled at her, "I agree."

"Okay, but I don't need to see any more of … you know… that stuff," Maddie shook her head. She shuddered.

Edgar held onto Terra's hand and slipped back into his seat. Terra squeezed his hand, "I'll leave you two alone."

Maddie watched Terra leave the room. She turned back to Edgar chewing on her lip. "So, what was Uncle Sabin like as a kid?"

Edgar chuckled.

* * *

"This is a tragic time for the people of Figaro. My heart weeps for every citizen who feels the loss of our king as much as I have," the queen dabbed her eyes with her beige hankerchief. She looked beautiful and solemn this day she gave the announcement to the people. Her long raven black hair fell down in ringlets. A modest golden crown rested on top of her hair. Her cream skin stood out against her long straight black dress. She was flanked by the captain of the guard on her right and the chancellor on her left. Each stood folding their hands, their expressions melancholy.

"I have been fortunate to have the support of the workers here in the castle. You are all to be commended. Edgar loved each and every one of you," her voice quivered.

"But it is time to move on. We cannot find him, and we can only assume that his sickness overcame him," she sobbed. She took a moment to bury her face in the small cloth. "I am sad that these are the circumstances, but the king's son, Roni Figaro is poised and ready for the responsibilities and duties required of the king. He's trained for this position since he was very small.

"I urge all advisors and friends to support us in this act. This is not the time to grieve and let Figaro become weakened by uncertainty. We are prepared. We will continue and not let any kidnappers challenge our way of life," she spoke each word with passion and emotion, each of the assembly applauded their oh-so-brave queen in this trying time.

"Thank you, at this time I believe Chancellor Jueton has a few words," she nodded to the dark haired bearded man on her left.

"Thank you, your highness," the chancellor took a stand behind the podium. "Trusted advisors, elite citizens of Figaro, I move that we plan for the coronation at the end of the month."

The queen held on to the arm of the captain of the guard as each member in attendance voiced their agreement to the notion. As soon as she was out of sight, a grin pulled at her lips. The captain escorted her to her quarters.

She walked into her room, shrugging off her robe, and faced the captain. "Report," she stepped towards him.

"We have no sight of him, ma'am," the captain held his hands behind his back.

"Have you checked with his friends," she raised an eyebrow as she closed in on him.

"We have undercover surveillance following each of the heroes, ma'am. There is nothing. I'm sorry," the captain looked down at the woman.

She narrowed her eyes, "this bothers me, Felix." She patted his chest gently and eyed him head to toe. She made a brief sound of approval and walked away from him.

Felix cleared his throat, "is there any place the king preferred? Vacationing or anything?"

"You know about as much as I do," she gritted her teeth. She picked up a vase from the table and hurled it across the room. "This could ruin everything," she seethed.

"Your highness," Felix started.

"Wait," she held her hand up to hold off the captain. "The caves, the Returner's Caves…"

"The Returner's Caves? I thought they were destroyed after Kefka sent the world into ruin," Felix answered.

"They exist in some form or fashion nowadays. Check it out," she ordered.

"Yes, your highness," Felix nodded. He turned on his heel and left the room.

"He knows too much," the voice hissed at the queen.

"He is very useful," the queen responded.

"He must be destroyed," the voice grew angry.

"In due time, my lord. Everything is going according to plan, otherwise," she replied.

"Except for the king has gone missing. Do not underestimate him. He will be a power to be reckoned with if he is allowed too much time and freedom."

"We will keep applying the pressure. Even if we cannot find him, we will cut off his resources," the queen responded. "Roni will be king in a month, and you will be able to assume the role you have desired, my lord," she reasoned.

"So be it. We have come to far to let this deter us," the voice resolved.

"You worry too much," she began.

"You don't worry enough," the voice argued.

* * *

"My king," the guard captain still loyal to Edgar called to him. Edgar had been working on other odds and ends at his workbench. He turned to the man.

"Yes, Sergio," the king placed his project down.

"New intelligence has arrived from the castle," he started. "There is talk of a coronation at the end of this month."

"I see." Edgar paused quietly looking down. "Any word from Sabin?"

"Nothing really, but there are castle guards everywhere, which is slowing down his efforts," the captain continued.

"Very well. Try to send word to Sabin. Tell him to gather what he can, but come back as soon as possible. Time is not our luxury it seem."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

The queen, followed closely by the guard captain, entered a large dark chamber. If it weren't for the torch Felix was carrying they would not be able to see inches in front of them. This room was adjacent to the wine cellar and barely used by the kitchen staff. The room was completely useful, but as a result of the earth's shifting due to Kefka's interference, the room was crushed whenever the castle submerged.

The castle had no reason to submerge anymore, and most felt it probably couldn't after all these years. The room remained unused. Several of the kitchen staff refused to enter it due to stories of ghosts. Stories of angry allies with Odin or invisible demons who had sworn allegiance to Kefka were passed around the workers, so none dared to put the room back in use.

The floor of the room was littered with rubble and rocks of various sizes. Candles formed a circle in the center of the room. The queen gracefully went to her knees in the middle of the candles. Felix placed the torch in her outstretched hand. She lit the candle to her left and then each candle lit one after another similar to dominoes falling.

"It is time my lord," she announced aloud in the room handing the torch back to Felix. She reached her arms up and closed her eyes.

The quiet room suddenly came to life with several small breezes that became stronger and stronger in force. They traveled around in quick succession encircling the queen and Felix.

Felix, who was forever loyal to his queen, was more unnerved by the magical events than he allowed his stance and features to show. He was not a stranger to magic. Strange happenings occurred throughout his life, but this seemed more than strange. This was more sinister, darker in nature. He was used to doing what it takes to get to where he was in life. Some were surprised he attained his position in the king's guard so quickly.

He now realized that he was being used. It wasn't his talents that were being rewarded. He had a latent ability that seemed to be awakened by the odd events that his queen initiated. He lusted for her. He maybe even loved her. That did not matter anymore.

He was no longer himself. He was no longer here. His soul drifted away from his body and he watched the events unfold as an ethereal bystander.

His body walked in front of his queen and reached down to pick up the beautiful woman pulling her in for a deep fierce lustful kiss. She responded in kind. His hands slid down her body and back to her neck. The ghost of Felix turned away at the sound of the wet snap that brought the end of her double-crossing pathetic existence to an end.

The candles were extinguished. The queen's body fell turning to dust along with her clothes. Felix looked at his face that no longer belonged to him. "Good work," the body smiled and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

AN - Took forever, I know. Forgive me!

* * *

"Not bad," the possessed Felix admired his reflection in the mirror. "I can see why she protected you." He smiled. "Although," he lamented, "The wardrobe leaves much to be desired." He wore the Captain's dress uniform, adding a cape, for flair. There can never be enough flair. He sauntered the room, feeling the textures of the furniture, the walls, anything to _just feel._ Being summoned from the spirit world had angered him. He was trapped in spirit form, unable to touch or taste, which were some of the sensations the physical realm had yet to offer. 

"Who are you?" the newly ghastly apparition asked him.

"Are you that stupid? The lady apparently overestimated you. But then, she underestimated me, which brought about her… abrupt… end," he grinned madly.

"It can't be," the spirit Felix expressed his astonishment.

The man chuckled, his eyes widening madly. "I was thinking of allowing you to stick around. Or sending you to your ultimate end, I can't simply decide which!"

"I will stop you!" Felix replied intensely.

"Doubtful, as nobody can see you," he explained.

A loud rap came from his door, "Sir!"

"My queue," he smiled at Felix.

"Come in," he called out loudly.

The guard pushed in the door, offering a sharp salute to the captain. He returned the salute lazily, "What is it?"

"Don't you see that it's not me?" Felix screamed.

"Sabin, Celes, and Locke have escaped Kohlingon. Do you want us to continue to shadow them? Or would you prefer that we'd arrest them?"

"You will not be able to arrest them, moron. Do you wield nothing but those blunt clumsy objects?"

"Sir?" the guard asked.

"The witch is with them, and she could roll up each of your troops in an ice ball if she wished. No, we will need some additional help, but not from your ogre soldiers. Bring your soldiers back to fortify the castle. I will deal with the heroes," he widened his eyes at the guard and turned his back on him.

"This is insane! Kerry! It's me! Can't you see me?" the apparition made several gyrations and motions in front of the guard he knew so well.

"Sir?"

"Questioning me?"

"Of course not, sir. I will carry out your orders," the guard saluted and left the room.

"No!" Felix yelled desperately.

The man looked at Felix after the guard left the room, "Go away. You annoy me." He brought his hands up from his sides and pushed out, summoning up a wind that only Felix felt. Felix suddenly was flushed out of the room, left to wander aimlessly.

Felix's spirit was hurled out of the castle out into the desert. He looked around helplessly, realizing the predicament he had created for himself. The evil one had returned and inhabited his body, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

"You are pushing yourself too hard," Terra helped Edgar back to a chair within his quarters in the caves. 

Edgar lowered himself into the chair. He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow, "I have to, Terra. I will lose my kingdom if I don't."

"You will lose more if you over exhaust yourself all the time," She insisted.

"I think remembering a similar conversation many years ago," he said softly.

"If I recall correctly, I actually took your advice," she bent down to look him in the eyes.

He looked sheepish as he returned her glare, "Well, maybe you did…"

She pushed his graying blond hair back away from his forehead, tracing the outline of his face down to his cheek, "You are growing your hair out again," she mused softly.

"There isn't anyplace to get it cut," he chuckled.

"I kind of like it," she smiled.

"Then I'll leave it," he smirked back. She bent in slowly softly pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss deeply, hungrily. He pulled back gently, "Thank you, for the distraction."

She faked a pout, "It wasn't just a distraction. If you are going to get better, your mind had better get into the game, too."

"I know," Edgar bowed his head slightly.

"I also think that you are a fairly decent kisser," she shrugged standing up.

"Fairly decent? Only fairly decent?" He raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Maybe pretty good?" she suggested.

His mouth gaped open, "On my honor, my lady, I cannot believe," he started and was interrupted by a grunt originating from the entryway of his quarters. He composed his expression and turned to see a tired and ragged Sabin. He stood quickly, fighting the fatigue, "Brother!" He wrapped his arms around him.

"Careful," Sabin winced.

"What happened?" Edgar stepped back.

"Figaro's guards. They were hot on my tail the whole time I was trying to recruit help," he replied. "It's just some bruising."

"Were you able to get anyone?" Terra started out.

"Well, there is this crazy blonde who insists on…" he started out.

"Oh, you big oaf!" Celes pushed past him wrapping her arms around Terra.

"Celes!" Terra hugged her back and then pushed back to get a look at her, "Wow, you look so beautiful!"

"You haven't changed a bit," the blonde woman gushed.

"A few wrinkles, a few gray hairs, a few pounds," Terra rattled off.

"Oh, I know that you are crazy," Celes shook her head, her blonde locks, retaining the same style she had years ago, framed her narrow face.

"Terra?" she recognized a man's voice.

Terra turned from Celes and saw Locke's brown eyes twinkle, his smile spread across his face. "My favorite thief!"

"Treasure hunter!" he corrected to the sound of laughter.

"I've missed you, all of you so much," a tear formed in her eyes.

"It's been too long," Locke replied.

"My lady," an elder gentleman entered the room.

"Cyan! Oh my dear Cyan! How is Doma?" she walked over to him nervously.

"It's in excellent condition, thanks to you, my lady." He bowed his head slightly to her. "Shall we suspend pretentious formalities?" Terra smiled crushing Cyan in a hug. "Where is your daughter?" he asked.

"Hi," Maddie waved meekly from the corner. She had snuck in during the commotion. She bowed awkwardly, "It's nice to meet you."

Cyan bowed, "The pleasure is ours, my dear."

Celes bounded over to Maddie, picking up her hands and eyeing her from head to toe. "She's so beautiful, Terra!"

Maddie blushed under Celes' scrutiny but smiled shyly. "I am glad to finally meet you."

"I wish we could reunite under better circumstances, but at least, we are seeing each other now," Celes smiled warmly. Maddie felt the love that each of the people in the room had for each other, and the instant acceptance they had for her.

"And that's not all," Sabin announced loudly.

A man with olive skin entered the room, about the age of Edgar. His hair was brown and he wore a brown goatee on chin. "Greetings," he nodded his head slightly.

Terra walked to him and squinted up at him. She placed her hands above and below his eyes. He blinked looking back at her with a bemused expression. Her eyes widened, "Shadow!" She couldn't keep herself from wrapping her arms around the man, Celes followed soon after.

He coughed and awkwardly patted the girls affectionately. "It's simply, Clyde."

"I know I keep saying this, but you also look amazing. It's nice to know what was going on under the mask."

"I always figured he was making funny faces underneath the mask," Locke jabbed offering his hand to the man.

Shadow allowed himself a small smirk, "You are not too far from the truth." He accepted the hand and nodded his acknowledgement.

"Okay, where are the bathrooms in this place," a voiced called out.

"Relm! Wow, is everybody here?" Terra exclaimed.

"Hiya Ter," Relm locked her up in an embrace. "Lookin' good, Edgar. You ought to let me paint your portrait sometime," she winked.

Edgar cleared his throat, "Just as long as it's not lethal."

"I am so sorry about your grandfather," Terra said suddenly.

"Don't be," she waved him off. "He lived a long, fuddy duddy life. I guess I do still kind of miss him. Lately, I've been getting to know my own father," she elbowed Clyde in the side.

Terra was a little surprised; yet pleased to see her refer to him so openly and friendly. She felt overwhelmed at seeing all her friends, her comrades together again. She looked at each of their faces, pride swelling inside her, "I am so glad to see every one of you again."

"Too bad it takes earth shattering events to prompt our reunions," Locke grumbled. "So, up to storming the castle, Old Man?" He smirked to Edgar.

"With each of you, there is no way we can fail," Edgar beamed.

Madeline was astonished to see the family reunite after so many years apart. So many changes and differences, but when someone is in danger, they drop everything and run in and protect them. She realized that there are bonds that are tighter than just blood. She had never felt more proud of her mother than she did at that moment. Her mother's face was bright and so alive. Terra stood next to her father, an arm around his back. His eyes sparkled as everyone started talking at once. He glanced over at her, returning her gaze. She gave him a genuine smile. He nodded in return. This was her family. She felt ashamed suddenly for her feelings when she first realized who Edgar was to her. She respected her mother even more, realizing what pain she went through, making sure that Maddie was protected.

"Let's adjourn to the dining facility," Edgar announced. "We should eat, for we have long nights ahead, my friends." The party agreed, each filing out of the room. Terra, Edgar, and Maddie lingered. Terra kissed Edgar briefly and smiled warmly at Maddie, and followed her friends out of the room.

"After you?" Edgar held his hand out gesturing for her to take the lead.

She suddenly found herself hugging him tightly. Edgar returned the gesture, placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Welcome home, my daughter."

"Thanks," she hesitated. She pulled away, blushed looking down at the floor. She turned and walked out of the room.

In spite of the dire situations back at Castle Figaro, he was having the best day of his life. He followed his daughter out into the dining area.

* * *

"Were you able to find Setzer?" Edgar paused in between bites. 

Sabin shook his head, "No, brother, I'm sorry."

"I wonder where he could be," Relm asked thoughtfully.

"Probably off on some adventure or another," Locke shrugged.

Silent nods agreed with his observation.

A young man entered the room during the silence, each of the eyes looked up at him. He blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You are not interrupting, son," Locke motioned for him to sit next to them.

"So, this is the young Cid," Edgar grinned. "You've grown quite a bit since I saw you last."

"I think he was still in diapers at the time," Celes giggled.

Terra mused about how gentler and softer Celes seemed after her stricter General days. She figured a life with Locke would soften up anybody. Locke gave Celes an easy smile and kissed her lightly. They looked like they belonged to each other. She blinked back tears and looked back at Edgar who gave her a knowing glance. She looked down at her plate.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Terra said to Cid.

"And you," he nodded back to her. He had his father's smile and his mother's intense eyes. "This is my daughter Madeline, but we call her Maddie."

Cid smiled and nodded at the girl who was only a year or two his junior.

"Please, eat sit, join us, son," Locke gestured wildly.

"'Kay, Dad," Cid grinned. He gathered up food and sat next to Maddie at the table. The conversation became active and loud, with Cid and Maddie listening, grinning and laughing at all the stories told.

"He's only told that a million times," he said under his breath so only Maddie could hear him while Locke was regaling about a treacherous mountain and an amazing artifact discovered.

"I've never heard it," she shot back at him playfully.

"Well, the mountain gets more dangerous and the artifact more valuable with every telling," he commented.

Maddie laughed, "It is fascinating, though."

"I guess," he shrugged, shoveling a bite of food in his mouth.

* * *

"Please! I'm trying to tell you! You are in danger! All of you!" Felix yelled as loud as he could. The room erupted in laughter at a sarcastic exchange between Sabin and Locke. His spirit floated close to each person in the room, but they carried on as if he wasn't there. 

He moved through Edgar, "My lord, my king, please!"

He turned to Terra. "I've got to make you understand!" He desperately darted around the room.

"Kefka has returned!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Clop clop clop," Kefka thought. "Or is it clank, clank, clank?" he stopped mid-step. He was still getting used to the corporal world. He bent his knees a couple of times.

"Sir?" The Figaronian soldier flanking him asked.

"Shh!" Kefka lifted his stolen body's finger sharply. He raised his eyebrows in thought. He turned and took three steps back. He stopped and spun on his heel. He walked slowly, gingerly forward. "Maybe a tap, tap, tap," he murmured.

The soldier frowned observing his captain test out his footing, stepping, and mumbling. The soldier rested his hand upon his sword in caution.

Kefka in the body of Felix walked back towards him, with a smug look of satisfaction on his face, "I do believe it's a combination!"

"I apologize, sir, I don't understand," The guard shifted his gaze from the captain to the floor back to the captain.

"That doesn't surprise me," Kefka walked past him, pushing the guard's shoulder back, as he made his way past him. "Come along now, we have matters to attend, discuss, and," he turned dramatically, "calculate." He smiled oddly. He turned back around heading down a crosswise corridor.

"Sir Kerry," a guard who accompanied them gave him a puzzling look.

"I believe the stress is getting to him," Kerry shook his head.

* * *

"For the time being, the king's son Roni should be kept safe within his quarters," Kefka as Felix announced to the assembled councilfolks, committee members, and other important hat-wearing individuals at Castle Figaro. Kefka grinned madly as he thought of how much more fun this would be if they would just wear colorful hats. _Everybody looks so sad. If only they knew how much we will be having. _He rolled his head back and forth, popping his neck in the process.

"I am declaring Martial Law." His eyes brightened as he received the reaction he had hoped for. Women gasped, men harrumphed, others were silent, but their eyes displayed their shock. He realized he was probably not playing the part of Felix very well, but he had a plan in case someone became disrespectful.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw an older councilman stand. He smirked and locked to man's eyes with his own. The man acted mildly surprised and then said, simply, "We accept your terms, Captain."

"Good," Kefka grinned madly. He stepped down from the podium and walked away while the people looked on in silence and shock.

* * *

"This is for your own safety, lad," the lieutenant at Roni's door said for the hundredth time to the youth's persistent requests to be allowed to leave his room.

"This is stupid," Roni lamented looking at the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Rahls, I command you to let me leave."

"I'm sorry your highness," Rahls looked at him sympathetically. "We are under martial law now, Captain Felix issues the orders." He watched as the young man's face fell. Roni shook his head and flopped down on a couch within his room. His black hair fell over his eyes. Roni leaned forward, burying his head in his hands.

"First my father, and now, my mother," he muttered.

"Be comforted by the fact that we haven't found either of their bodies," Rahls offered.

"Yet," Roni whined.

"Prince, you are going to have to remain strong. Martial Laws do not last forever. In the circumstance that your mother and father are… are unable to lead, you will have to become king," he told him.

"Doesn't any of this just…" his eyes looked desperate. "It just doesn't make sense. It doesn't feel right."

"Be careful of what you say, my prince," Rahls looked back at him.

Roni looked up at him and sighed. "I see." Rahls was his personal guard and his greatest supporter. Rahl was only five years his senior, but he has proven over and over again wisdom way beyond his years. Roni may play the spoiled prince part to the extreme, but he knew better than question Rahls' wisdom. "What am I supposed to do in here? I suppose we could do a couple of staring contests, but you get real ugly after awhile."

"Oh, if you only knew," Rahls raised en eyebrow.

"But, Jake, something's been bugging me," Roni looked carefully around the room and then back to his friend. Waiting for him to acknowledge him. "Something that girl told me."

Rahls nodded.

"I don't know, she just… she made more sense than anything else has," Roni searched for the words.

"Go on," Rahls encouraged.

Roni shook his head. "I can't stay here. I don't think it's safe."

"You are going to put the words of the intruder over your kingdom?"

"What of my kingdom? My parents are gone, I barely know anybody, my mother sought to that. Doesn't Felix's behavior seem strange to you?"

"Actually, yes it has, but every time I question it, something happens," Rahls explained.

"What does?"

"I don't know," Rahls replied puzzled.

Roni ran his hands through his hair thinking. He looked around the room. "I've got to get out of here."

"And go where?" Rahls raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Roni sighed.

"Hardly behavior for a new king," Rahls chided

"I know, but I just have this overwhelming feeling. I can't describe it. All I know, the longer I stay here, I might as well pick out what I want to be buried in," Roni replied quietly.

Rahls regarded him quietly. He closed the distance between them. "If that is the case, my prince, I would be required to go with you."

"This could be your death sentence, Jake," Roni said.

"I serve my king and more specifically, I serve you. It would be my honor," Rahls knealt in front of Roni, his head bowing.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Rahls," Roni nodded his acknowledgement. "I don't think I could survive a day out there on my own."

"More like twenty minutes," Jake teased as he stood.

"Thanks," Roni grumbled.

* * *

"Leave me," Kefka turned to the guards flanking him. "I have duties that I need to see to alone." His eyes shifted between the two men. Each offered their sharp salute. He returned it in kind and then turned to the stairs heading down to the lower levels of the castle.

The room hadn't been touched since he was summoned. The candles still stood in the circle. He waved his hand over them; flames licked the wicks as they came to life brightly. He stood in the middle, feeling power swirl around him. This room was a crack, a small tear in the fold.

"What do you do when you see a tear in the fold?" he asked to himself. He looked to the ceiling, raising his arms above him. He thrashed them down abruptly, "you rip it apart!" he seethed his eyes glowing red. Winds howled around him.

"Destroy the king and his rabble!" he commanded the wind. "They will not stop me this time."

* * *

"Damn," Edgar cursed dropping his wrench.

"Here ya go," Maddie handed it back up to him. "Is there anything more I can do?"

"Normally, yes. But considering this is the generator for the caves, and one small move means I can kill the both of us, I'd rather not risk it," he bent back over the round contraption that he sweated over fixing.

"You're exaggerating, right?" Maddie cocked her head to the side.

"You'd hope so," Edgar muttered. He stood up and sighed, stepping back. "Okay, let's see if that did it. Sabin!" Edgar called to his brother.

"Got it!" Sabin was in the adjoining room, he re-established the waterfall link that fell on the paddles that spun the generator. Lights flickered on within the rooms. "You did it!"

"You're a genius!" Celes called out to him.

"Don't encourage him," Sabin warned.

"Too late!" Edgar called back. He entered the room wiping his hands on a cloth, reaching over to pull his discarded jacket back on himself.

"Brother, if you head got any bigger, your shirts will no longer fit," Sabin grinned.

"Look at who's talking. I do believe your neck has gotten even thicker," he squinted at him in scrutiny.

"Your daughter puts me through a work out," Sabin rubbed his neck subconsciously. "I have to keep in shape, or she may actually beat me someday."

Maddie grinned, "I've come close."

"I will really like to see that," Edgar squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Sir, come quick," the Figaronian guard stepped into the room gesturing at the people assembled. Edgar stepped quickly following the guard out to the entrance of the cave. Three large wolves were running towards the caves.

"What the?" Celes started.

"I think they are _lobos_," Sabin frowned.

"Maddie get inside," Edgar ordered.

"No!"

"Get your mother," Edgar looked into her eyes.

She hesitated briefly, but then quickly dashed back into the cave.

"I thought they disappeared after…"

"They did," Sabin crouched into a stance.

"Let's see how rusty I am," Edgar pulled out a metal shaft out of his coat pocket, aimed it at the on-coming _lobo_s, the cylinder expanded out into the AutoCrossbow. He took aim and shot, landing arrows into each of the beasts, the beasts barely registering the hit.

"Not a good sign," Sabin muttered.

Celes pulled her saber out of its sheath, quietly registering the ferocity of the beasts heading recklessly towards them as Edgar fired off another round of arrows.

* * *

Terra stood suddenly when Maddie told her what she had seen. "Get the others," her voice took on a tone Maddie was not familiar with. It was a tone that did not leave her room to question.

Terra grabbed a sheath from a table next to her, one of Celes' short swords. She hoped she remembered how to use it.

Terra ran to the entrance where the action had started. Sabin had attacked a _lobo_ wrestling the beast to the ground, incapacitating it with an arm around its throat. Edgar took aim, "Duck, Sabin!" he ordered. Sabin moved his head to the side as arrows embedded into the beast's throat. Sabin sprung back to his feet punching the beast next to him.

Celes easily dodged the swipe of claws at her throat and slashed the beast in its side. She let the momentum spun her back to gage the beast's response. Arrows flew to the side of the beast. "Can you aim that thing?"

"Can you keep the monster from moving?" Edgar quipped.

Terra found herself chuckling internally, remembering the playful banter mirrored what it had been like so long ago. She crouched low by Celes, slashing at the beast with her sword, catching herself off-balance. "Not quite like riding a chocobo, eh?" Celes remarked.

"It'll come," Terra responded more assured than she felt. She rolled on the ground as another arrow hit the beast, knocking it down, permanently.

"One more," she said standing up. Sabin sprang from his stance tackling the beast. She looked up at Edgar aiming his crossbow once again.

"Sabin!" he yelled at his brother to get out of the way.

"This is not as easy as it looks!" Sabin growled kicking the head of the beast away from him. The back paws of the _lobo_ clawed Sabin as he jumped back; Edgar fired the arrows again. Celes came from behind, landing the final strike across the _lobo_'s neck.

Terra brought herself upright, brushing herself off. She walked over to Sabin, looking where the claws made contact on his chest. "You're going to need a new shirt," she admonished.

Sabin groaned. "Ya think?" He moved his hand to feel his side and then dropped to his knees.

"Sabin!" Edgar rushed to his side.

"It packed a punch," Sabin's eyes darted from side to side quickly. He fell back on the ground.

"We need an antidote," Celes stood running back to the cave.

Terra thought for a moment, "I just want to try." She held her hands over Sabin's injury, feeling the warmth that she had felt before when Sabin cut himself at her house. But this time, it was stronger, more familiar, and more automatic.

Sabin's breathing calmed. He looked up at Terra, smiling. "This is becoming a habit. Thank you."

"Of course," She held out her hand to him. He sat looking at the concerned eyes upon him and then back at Terra.

Celes ran out with the bottles and then slowed noticing everybody's expression, "What is it?"

"The monsters are back, General. Apparently, so is magic," Edgar answered.

* * *

"This is not going to work," the prince hissed from underneath the dark robe.

"Not if you keep talking," Rahls hushed him. They paced down the halls of the castle. They stopped, Rahls peered around a corner.

"Okay, we should be able to clear our way out of here," Rahls motioned for the prince, adorned in a long robe with a large hood to follow.

"And then what?" Roni whined.

"If you would just shut up, we will get to that," Rahls muttered.

"You shouldn't talk that way to me."

"Do you want to end up disembodied with a great view atop a pike?"

Roni kept quiet, following his guard out to the castle doors.

"Lieutenant Rahls!" He panicked inwardly at the sound.

"Sir!" Jake turned to voice, saluting.

"Aren't you supposed to be standing guard in the prince's room?" Commander Kerry asked.

"Sir, I'm off duty," Jake kept at attention. Roni folded his hands under the cover of the large sleeves of his robe. He walked slowly to the exit.

"Is it that late already?" The Commander looked to the sky.

"Yes sir," Rahls continued.

"Carry on, then. Thank you Lieutenant," The commander turned and walked away.

Rahls exhaled and turned to follow the cloaked prince out the door. Roni felt the thunderous beating of his heart in his throat, "That was too close, Jake."

"Don't rest, yet," Rahls led him around to the chocobo stables in the yard. "Heya Sal!" he greeted the old man in the pen.

"Hello, there son. What can I do for you?" Sal asked kindly.

"Perhaps a _Returner's Special_?"

The old man chuckled, "My favorite. Here you go lad, saddled and ready to go. Used by the Prince himself."

"What?" Roni almost pushed back his hood.

"Sabin, dummy," Rahls rolled his eyes, helping the prince on the bird.

"Oh," Roni answered. "Did you call me dummy?"

"Yes. Now hold on to the reigns. If you don't, you are dead. Do you understand me?" Jake Rahls instructed.

"_Returner's special_?"

"Roni!"

"Yes, right. Hold on or die. Suddenly, the disembodied pike thing doesn't seem like a bad thing."

"Don't tempt me," Jake hopped on his own chocobo. "Let's go." He led, the bird breaking into a run. "Don't let go!" he shouted back.

* * *

"Come on, everybody, pack up! It's not safe here anymore!" Sabin bellowed helping the soldiers and others who had made the caves their home put things together.

"Luckily, just about everything is mobile. This was never meant to be a permanent situation," Sergio said to the king.

"Smart move," Edgar acknowledged. "I'm in your debt, my friend."

"You're my king. I'm honored that I could help you my liege," Sergio bowed.

"No time for sentiment, folks. Get yourself in gear. Including you, your royal highness," Sabin raised a playful eyebrow at Edgar.

"To think, I was starting to miss your obnoxious voice at the castle," Edgar rolled his eyes and went back to work moving crates of supplies. "In fact, put those big muscles to work, brother."

Sabin laughed. "Yes your royal-ness."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Celes joined in.

Terra entered the room after Celes, stealing a kiss from Edgar. "How much longer?"

"I think we will be prepared to move out at nightfall. The sooner, the better."

"Has anybody figured out where we are going?" Clyde asked.

"Sergio has sent word to Captain Arnox to meet us with a ship east of here. Then we are heading towards Nikeah. They are loyal to Figaro, but mostly, they are loyal to Edgar," Sergio responded.

"It's good to be king," Edgar teased.

"I don't like that we are retreating," Sabin grumbled.

"We can't exactly storm the castle with what we have, Sabin," Edgar calmly answered. "We need to regroup. Once we know what we are up against, then we can make a plan of attack. Something brought those _lobos_ back."

"I know, brother," Sabin resigned.

"Sir!" a guard approached Sergio. He muttered something quietly to Sergio's ear.

"You're kidding me," Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Bring him in."

"What is it?" Edgar asked.

"Apparently, someone is here for you," Sergio replied.

"Who?" Edgar frowned.

The guard came back with two young men, road weary and dirty with their hands bound behind their backs. One of the prisoners coughed and looked up at Edgar through the black hair that covered his eyes, "Hello, father."

"Roni?" Edgar brushed Roni's hair back from his eyes. "Son!" he exclaimed. "Let him go," Edgar commanded.

"Sir, is that wise? They both came back from the castle," the guard informed Edgar.

"Roni is my son. I will not tolerate him being treated this way," Edgar raised his voice.

"Edgar," Celes soothed. "I think the guard has a point."

"I'll vouch for him," Maddie called out.

"Maddie?" Terra gently touched her daughter's arm.

"No, it's okay. He doesn't intend any harm," Maddie reassured them. "When I was captured, he questioned me. His concern was completely on fa… er, I mean Edgar."

Edgar smiled warmly at her mouthing a quick "Thank you."

"That's good enough for me," Sabin agreed. The guard quickly saw to releasing the captives.

"Lieutenant Rahls," Edgar greeted his son's companion.

"Sir," Rahls bowed deeply in front of his king.

"Son," Edgar pulled Roni in for a hug. Roni awkwardly patted the king back. He wasn't much for outward displays of affection. "Do you remember everyone here?"

"At least from their pictures," he nodded.

"I know you have a lot to talk about, and you need to clean up, but we are in a bit of a hurry. Maddie could you see to them getting clean and fed. I'm afraid your journey is not over, gentlemen."

Roni hung his head and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I have not given up on this story, I promise! Too many real life issues took my attention, and unfortunately, they seem to all happen at the same time. I like this story, I love the characters, and I do have a plan, even though this and the next chapter may not act as such... LOL - I hope you enjoy. Thank you very much for reading!

* * *

Kefka, through malicious yet astute manipulation of the Figaro High Council became the ruler of the largest free kingdom on the world, sat cross-legged in the middle of his quarters in Castle Figaro. His body was not his own, but stolen from the Captain of the Figaro Royal Guard, Felix. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. His hair stood on end as he barely touched the tendrils of the power he commanded.

"The king is on the move," Kefka murmured. "How odd, does he think only this wretched island is infected with the creatures? I can send my creatures anywhere…"

He leaned his head back cackling, "Won't he be surprised… won't he be shocked! Everything he loves will be destroyed!"

* * *

Terra walked along the deck lost in thought. She wondered about the wisdom of this trip. Edgar was troubled about distancing himself further from his castle. Sabin was angry about running from a fight. She supposed it was possible that only the continent that housed Figaro may have been affected by the return of magic, but she doubted it. To test her theory, she'd light a small flame in her palm to check, and each time it was still there, but as they traveled further away, the flame was a little harder to ignite. "The source is probably somewhere in Figaro, and it travels out further as time passes," she deduced as she closed her hand, extinguishing the small flame.

She took a deep breath and leaned along the railing looking out at the water. The patterns in the water made by the ship passing through the water remained the same as always. She looked back behind her where Maddie was spending time with Cid and Roni. She took pity on Roni, the poor kid stuck out like a sore thumb, like someone who spent all his time communicating with books and scrolls rather than with others. His guard, Jake stuck close to him, being that he was not much older than the others, he fit in nicely.

She folded her arms on top of one another breathing in deeply. This reminded her of old times, but at least on Setzer's ship, she had some elbowroom.

* * *

Edgar flattened out a map on an aged but sturdy table in the Captain's cabin. He scanned the familiar topography while stroking the short blond new growth on his chin. "This is the latest we have?"

"Yes, your highness," Captain Arnox nodded. "I've escorted some of the cartographers myself. They were cautious and accurate, making several passes to be sure."

Edgar muttered an acknowledgment tracing the borders of the continents with his finger. "So different, yet still somewhat the same…"

"We could regroup at the Caves of Narshe," Sabin offered looking on across the table from his twin. "They are still loyal to the crown."

Edgar straightened, "That would require another boat trip. We may have to make that decision once we hit Nikeah. We can't just run and run. We are going to have to make a stand somewhere… somehow."

"It seems that only Terra and Celes are affected by the return of magic. With the Esper shards gone, we are left to our own non-magical devices," Locke said. He was reclining back in a chair that wasn't meant to recline.

"We are going to need them. We are going to need a lot of things." Edgar turned away sliding his hands into his pockets, "Where the devil did Setzer go?"

Sabin shook his head and shrugged.

They were interrupted by a rapping at the door. "Sir?" an ensign called from behind the door.

"Come," Arnox replied.

"We will reach land in approximately 20 minutes," the ensign announced.

"Very good, thank you," Arnox dismissed the ensign.

"Back to work," Sabin grumbled.

* * *

"Nikeah? Interesting choice," Kefka muttered, his eyes still closed. His mouth slowly upturned into a creepy sleazy smile. "The caves will make it easier to bury them… if there is anything left to bury."

"Edgar," Sabin called to his brother.

"What is it?" Edgar glanced up from looking through a box of old machinery, determining what was salvageable and what should be tossed.

"I need a moment," he said quietly.

Edgar looked around. Satisfied that they were out of earshot of the rest of the group asked, "What do you need?"

Sabin looked down at his feet and took his breath, "When this is over with… and hopefully it will be soon…"

Edgar nodded encouraging his brother.

Sabin hesitated.

"Sabin, you know you can talk to me about anything," Edgar encouraged, but his mind was buzzing with what he expected what was on his sibling's mind.

"I know," he looked into Edgar's eyes. "I just need to know… What are you going to do… to do about Terra?"

Edgar took a deep breath, mostly to give him time to construct an answer. "I think that also depends on her. I would like to marry her."

"What about Maddie?"

"What about her?" Edgar looked around behind Sabin and spotted the blond in question kicking a bag of sand back and forth with the other teens in the group. "I'd hope to bring her in and be a father to her."

"You think this will make up for sixteen years of absence?"

"Of course not, Sabin. But what can I do? I can only take care of the here and now."

"Where were you?" the question was laced with more venom than Edgar had ever heard from his twin.

"Excuse me?"

"What happened to you? Why weren't you there?"

"Sabin, I had a kingdom to run, and I wasn't exactly told about her existence until a couple of months ago!"

"If you took a couple of days and just came to see her."

"You don't understand," Edgar clutched his wrench tightly and bent back over the generator.

"Then make me understand, brother," Sabin put his hand upon Edgar's arm.

"I asked her to marry me," Edgar replied solemnly still staring inside the machinery, his arm frozen.

"You did?" Sabin's eyebrows knit into a frown.

"Yes… 17 years ago… during the month she stayed at the castle while renovations were being done to her home in Moblitz," Edgar explained softly.

"So, that's when," Sabin started.

"Yes," Edgar looked up sneering at his brother. "That's when 'it' happened. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Sabin sighed and shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze. He looked down, "I just want to make sure she's taken care of… when this is over."

"I think she's proven that she is capable of taking care of herself," Edgar explained. He watched as Sabin fidgeted nervously.

"Good, good… I've got… big stuff to move," he said quietly.

"Wait a minute," Edgar placed his hand on the man's huge forearm. "You are not telling me something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sabin turned.

"You're in love with her," Edgar said incredulously.

Sabin shook Edgar's hand off his arm. Sabin grunted and walked away. "Sabin!" Edgar called.

"What? Are you going to order me to stay?"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, brother," Sabin finally met his twin's eyes. "She chooses you. She always chose you… even when she was convinced she could never have you. I watched her cry late at night when her days were long and frustrating. She never accepted help from me… or when I offered…" Sabin broke his gaze and turned away.

Edgar looked after Sabin and they both looked up to see the woman in question. Terra smiled warmly at the brothers, "How are you coming along?"

Sabin looked down and shuffled his feet, "I have to get back to work, uhm… sorry." He walked away swiftly.

"Hello, Terra," Edgar smiled warmly. "There are some really interesting items in here. I'm hoping I can make use of some of them to justify carrying them."

She closed the distance between them and kissed him gently on his cheek. She lowered her voice, "What's wrong with Sabin?"

"He's worried about you," Edgar replied focusing on the random metal implements.

"Really?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I assured him… Anyway, we have more important things to worry about… like getting castle Figaro back before we are in a full swing war, again."

"He took good care of Maddie and me for so long, I guess he just wants to be sure," Terra placed her arms around the king's waist leaning upon him.

Edgar returned the hug kissing the green haired woman on the top of her head. "Yes, I know. He cares for the both of you deeply." He raised her lips with his fingers to meet his and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry."

"For?" she asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"That I wasn't there for you," he replied stroking her cheek.

"Stop blaming yourself. There's nothing you could've done," she assured him and kissed him, again. "I better go and check on things."

Edgar nodded and released her.

* * *

Terra walked over to where Sabin was loading crates onto carts that were to be hitched up to chocobos. "I guess the Returners have accumulated quite a lot within the past couple of years," Terra started.

Sabin grunted a reply and continued to lift and carry, small beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Sabin," Terra started.

"Terra," Sabin stopped in mid-step and turned to face her. "We don't have anything to talk about. We are fine. Everything is fine," he remarked with slight annoyance.

Terra stared at him as his cheeks burned red and he continued to load the cart silently. "Sabin, I'm… I'm just sorry."

"Terra, please… just go away," he replied wiping his head with his arm. "I'm fine… but you are slowing me down. We don't have the time."

Terra watched him work and then looked down, nodding reluctantly. She continued on to a campfire, the setting sun casting a pink glow on the horizon. Soon, everybody would stop work and camp at the different fires set throughout the Returners' camp. She lowered herself down upon a log that had been set up as a seating area around the fire. She buried her face within her hands.

She felt as if someone was looking at her. She looked up to see a cup with a hot steaming vapor drifting up from it. She looked up to see a blonde woman with a gentle smile handing it to her, "You look like you could use a drink." Celes' blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Depends on how strong it is," Terra replied accepting the mug.

"That bad, huh?" Celes asked.

Terra sighed. "Potentially," she smiled at the woman next to her. Celes had changed so much since she was reunited with her after Terra was no longer under the influence of the slave crown. Her eyes back then were icy cold, and now they were soft with the fine lines from age and laughter over the years.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Terra shook her head. "Just history," she replied vaguely.

"Something to do with our favorite royal twins?" Celes coaxed.

Terra nodded taking a sip from the cup.

"Well, here," Celes pulled a silver flask from her side and poured a little of the clear liquid into Terra's mug.

Terra chuckled softly, "Something to loosen my tongue?"

"From what I understand, your tongue was rather loose around our favorite king," Celes teased.

Terra's eyes widened, "Celes!"

Celes smiled.

Terra turned to face the fire, slowly sipping at the warm liquid. "I had to make a decision… I had to do what I thought was best for Maddie. It seems like I keep messing things up," Terra said softly.

"It's all a part of growing up."

"I was falling for him," Terra said suddenly while sipping her drink.

"Sabin?"

Terra nodded, "This was about 6 years ago. Maddie had just turned 10 and Sabin came for a visit as he normally did."

* * *

Six Years Previous

"Happy Birthday, squirt!" Sabin messed with Maddie's hair.

"Uncle Sabin!" Maddie replied irritatingly.

"Thank you for coming by," Terra hugged the big man.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Maddie whined. "You owe me a lesson, big time!"

"So sorry, squirt, but I have other duties, you know that. I'll make it up to you this year, I promise," Sabin grinned at the girl.

"You are just afraid that I'll kick your butt!"

Sabin laughed loudly, "You bet!"

Terra's heart skipped a beat when he heard his laughter. She found herself uncharacteristically staring at the man while he teased Maddie. His eyes were kind. He was definitely an attractive man. Many a woman would stop and gape at him as he walked in markets seemingly oblivious to the attention. His arms were large, strong and could crush boulders… but they were gentle when he hugged his friends or when he was helping Maddie with different martial arts moves.

Terra shook her head. She couldn't let herself fall for him. She was in love with his brother.

Maddie turned to run back to the house. Terra tore her eyes from Sabin followed Maddie in a mild daze. Her foot found a rock on the ground and she started to stumble. Sabin wrapped his arm around her and steadied her, keeping her from falling forward. He wrapped his other arm around her to steady her.

"Hey, are you okay?" his voice concerned.

"Yeah, just not paying attention," Terra grumbled.

"Be careful," he said softly. She felt his hot breath against her ear and goose bumps ran down her arms.

"I will," she smiled weakly not wanting him to let go of her. She twisted her body to face him. Sabin's expression relaxed, waiting for her to make a move.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up onto the tip of her toes, her lips meeting his softly. Sabin froze briefly and then returned the kiss enthusiastically, pulling her closer to him.

Terra pulled away suddenly, pushing him back. He released her, but he kept one arm around her back, "Terra," his voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking… just I can't," tears formed in her eyes. "I can't do this to Maddie. I can't do this to Edgar."

"What are you doing to Edgar? He's married, with a kid!"

"I know," Terra stared at the ground. "I still love him, though. I… I would just be hurting you, too. I've got to go…" she whirled away from him and ran to the house.

"Terra! Terra, wait!" Sabin shouted.

Back to Present

"What happened after that?" Celes encouraged, dropping another dose of the clear liquid into Terra's mug.

"We never spoke of the incident again," Terra shrugged. "He kept visiting… mostly spending time with Maddie. After about a year or so, our relationship was the same as always, but I felt that something was blocked between us, like our friendship would never be the same again."

"Love has always been confusing for you," Celes said after a moment of silence where both women took sips from their drinks.

Terra nodded. "I keep messing it up, though," she grumbled.

"You have to do the best you can with the circumstances and situations you are given. I'm not sure how I would've handled your situations. I know it's never too late to make it right," Celes offered kindly.

"Sabin refuses to talk about it. I can't say that I blame him. He's stayed single, and I can't help think that it is because of me."

"Now, that I do have an opinion on," Celes started, her words slurring slightly. "He's always focused on his martial arts, building his form, his spiritualism… I don't think finding a mate is a priority for him. You are simply… convenient."

"Yeah, you do have a point there. But that kiss…" Terra sighed.

"Now, doing all that doesn't negate the fact that he's still is a man and a mighty fine man at that," Celes giggled.

Terra elbowed her gently in the side.

"But he has to lead his own path, Terra. He's a big boy," she grinned. "A really really big boy. He's going to be okay. You've got to stop blaming yourself for things that are really outside of your control. Emotionally beating yourself up over this could hurt several people," Celes noticed her thoughts and words were starting to blur together. "Share that weight of the world on your shoulders with the rest of us."

Terra drained her mug and nodded. "I guess… no, I know you are right, Celes. Speaking of mighty fine men, how are you and Locke doing?"

Celes smiled with a dreamy far away look in her eyes. "Like the day we were married. He still loves to travel and treasure hunt. Sometimes I just want to settle down and be normal… But you can't keep the thrill of the hunt away from him."

Terra slipped from her seat on the log and fell to the grassy ground giggling. "What was in that flask?"

Celes laughed at Terra, "Just a little nip of something they brew in South Figaro… I really can't remember the name of it right now."

Edgar walked in from behind Celes placing his hand gently upon her shoulder, "That wouldn't be the Cider, now would it?"

Celes looked up in surprise, "Edgar!"

"Yep, that's the cider," Locke walked in beside Edgar. "I do believe our women are a little lit tonight."

"I wouldn't mind joining them," Edgar walked over to set on the ground next to Terra who was still bursting into giggles.

"I just figured it would help her relax. She just seemed so tense," Celes offered.

Locke swiped the flask from Celes' hand and looked inside the bottle. "Well, that didn't last long. Good thing I have my own stash," Locke unveiled a flask from his satchel.

"Ooooh!" Celes reached for his bottle.

"Nuh uh," Locke snatched it just out of her reach. "You've had enough, sweets."

"Aaah!" both Celes and Terra remarked in unison.

"I didn't know you girls were such lushes," Edgar put his arm around Terra pulling her close to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about us," Terra grinned leaning into the man.

"I know," Edgar said softly running his hand through Terra's green curls. "I hope I can catch up on the years I missed out on."

"Don't worry, when we win, we will," Terra mumbled closing her eyes.

"Amazing how South Figaroian Cider makes any grown woman act like a teenager," Locke shook his head pouring a drink for himself and the king.

* * *

Sabin looked in on the couples briefly. He sighed and turned away walking towards where other Returners' made camp.

"She always cared for you," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Maddie?"

"I just wanted to tell you, she always cared for you," Maddie said.

Sabin smiled, "I know."

"No, you don't. You guys don't think us kids pay attention or know anything, do you?"

Sabin frowned at her in confusion.

"I'm saying she really really cared for you. I think she felt that she couldn't really love you because so much of her heart belonged to Ed—err… Dad," Maddie explained.

Sabin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I think I've always known. That's why I kept coming around. Not just for her," he opened his eyes. "But I wanted to take care of you. I know Edgar would have my hide if anything happened to either of you."

Maddie smiled, "Thanks."

"Speaking of, we've let the training sessions lapse since everything that has happened," he grinned mischievously.

"No, you aren't thinking…"

"Why not? We have the time now."

"But we just spent the whole day moving stuff… you moved tons on your own," Maddie complained.

"What, afraid you can't take another beating?"

"Of course not!! Alright, Old Man… Let's do this!"


	11. Chapter 11

"This headache would win pain causing contests," Terra grumbled the next morning as she emerged from her tent. Work was already in progress around her as people packed up tents and stomped out fires as they started on their journey towards Nikeah.

"Your own fault, my love," Edgar looked up from where he was closing up their packs. He stood and rubbed her temples with his fingertips.

Terra closed her eyes and smiled, "That helps…"

"Can you use a cure spell?"

Terra shook her head, "I should wait until someone really needs it. Like you said, my own fault…"

"Take care of your headache, or you will be miserable all day," Edgar said sternly.

Terra finally nodded and brought her fingers up to her temples.

* * *

"I see them," he hissed. Kefka (still in the body of Felix) straightened to his full six-foot height, "We attack. Now."

* * *

"How long until we reach Nikeah?" Locke asked Sergio, the Returner captain.

"Nightfall," Sergio replied.

"I'm so used to airship travel, that I've almost forgotten how far these places were," Celes shook her head.

"The walk will do us good, I think," Terra replied.

"Some more than others," Sabin shouted out.

"It's not our fault that you volunteered to carry the heaviest pack!" Edgar shouted back.

"If there weren't such a bunch of weaklings in this party…" Sabin started.

"Hey, I was poisoned!!" Edgar complained.

"Excuses!" Sabin shook his head. Edgar paused while Sabin caught up with him. The two continued to bicker back and forth like reminding Terra of older times.

Celes walked next to Terra, "See? It'll pan out. Have faith in your friends."

Terra smiled at Celes and then back at the boys as they took playful jabs at each other.

The party continued on until nightfall, when suddenly a chill crawled up Terra's back. She looked up at the rest of caravan and saw that everybody had stopped short suddenly.

"Did you feel that?" Celes grabbed Terra's arm.

Terra nodded solemnly, "Maddie!"

"I'm here Mom!" she trotted over to Terra. "It felt like I was encompassed in ice and then…"

"Then it was just gone," Terra finished her sentence for her. Terra looked up at Edgar whose gaze was focused at something orange in the distance. He stood still and stared off into the distance, his mouth dropping open.

Terra followed the direction of his eyes and saw flames and billows of dark smoke floating in the sky. "Is Nikeah…"

"On fire," Edgar gasped. "Sergio, stay here with the rest of the Returners… Terra, Celes…" he called each of his friends.

"I'm coming, too," Maddie insisted.

"NO!" Edgar, Sabin, and Terra chimed in.

"I repelled into the king's chambers from an airship!" Maddie argued.

"This fire was not created by natural means," Sabin put his hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Stay behind and help Sergio with the rest of the Returners. We will need your help soon enough. Please, just trust me."

Maddie nodded slowly and watched as the heroes from long ago raced to Nikeah.

"Don't you hate it when they do that?" Cid stood beside Maddie as she watched them leave.

* * *

The heat of the flames almost overwhelmed Terra as they approached the town. Edgar brought the sleeve of his coat up to his mouth, "Try not to breath in the fumes."

The whole town was engulfed in flames. Several villagers ran out of their houses, trying to pull out and aid survivors. The local fire teams were trying to put out the flames at the public buildings and some of the private residences.

"What happened?" Sabin shouted while helping one of the teams pull out hoses to spray on the inn.

The fire team member's face covered with soot, "I don't know," he reported. We just woke up to the flames. By the time I got out here, the whole town was burnin'."

"I don't know how much good this will do!" another fire team member yelled. "The flames just seem to relight after we put some out."

"Get everybody out of here! Our caravan is down south a mile. Head down there!" Edgar shouted. Several fire team members nodded in acknowledgement and abandoned their effort to evacuate the town.

"Terra! The fire is magic," Sabin shouted to her. "Can you quell the flames?"

"I don't know. Celes is more familiar with ice magic. I doubt I can do much good," Terra shook her head.

Sabin walked up to her, "I think you can pull the fire to you. Here, watch me."

Sabin ran through the motions of one of his "blitzes." She recognized it as his "fire dance" but rather than throwing fireballs out he pulled in the flames from a nearby building and decreased into a smaller and smaller ball putting it out between his palms.

"I don't think I can do that," Terra started.

"Focus, Terra, you can," Sabin encouraged gently as his body continued to perform the blitz, sweat dripping down his brow.

Terra pulled her hands together chanting the familiar phrases that she used to call upon the fire. She always felt the flames originate in her belly and flow forth from her heading straight for her target. Instead of feeling it originate with her, she drew the flames in from her surroundings. She closed her eyes and absorbed what she could. She felt that her effort was all in vain until she opened her eyes.

She surveyed the area and found that several of the buildings closest to her were no longer on fire. Sabin smiled at her, "There you go, hot stuff."

She frowned at the silly nickname, but even she was impressed with herself. Celes had gone off to use her ice magic to extinguish the flames. Terra moved on with Sabin to pull the flames off the buildings while the rest aided in evacuation efforts.

Several hours later the flames were out. Terra started to fall and Sabin caught her lowering her and him to the ground. "Terra!" Edgar ran over to her.

"I'm okay… just… tired."

"How about you, brother?" Edgar put his hand on Sabin's shoulder.

Sabin nodded. "About the same. Could use some water, though."

Edgar saw his brother's face pale in exhaustion. "I think we can arrange that. You did amazing work. The both of you."

"Did we save the town?" Terra asked wearily.

"You saved a lot of lives… but the town…" Edgar shook his head. "The town is gone."

* * *

"We will rebuild," a townsman said to the small group gathering in the town center.

"Of course, and when I get my kingdom back, you will have all the resources that Figaro has to offer," Edgar said gently.

"Thank you, your highness," the man smiled weakly. "If you'd excuse me, we have to start cleaning up."

"We will help," Sergio offered looking to Edgar. Edgar nodded in agreement. The meeting dispersed, and Edgar rubbed his weary eyes with his fingertips.

Celes approached him, "Are you okay, Edgar?"

Edgar nodded and offered her his brilliant smile of reassurance. "How's Terra and Sabin?"

"Exhausted. Terra is still asleep. Sabin just woke up."

"Are the potions helping?"

"Sleep is the best treatment for her right now. She hasn't used magic in so long. She really over exerted herself," Celes explained.

"Your highness!" Edgar heard in the distance. He turned and acknowledged the voice.

"Let me know when she awakens," Edgar clasped her arm gently as he walked away.

* * *

Terra's eyes fluttered open slowly. She turned her head to the side and surveyed the area. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings. She lay on a cot within a large beige tent. She made a move to sit up, but she found she lacked the strength. She took a deep breath and turned her head to the other side and her gaze became fixed upon Sabin who was lying in a cot next to her. She smiled weakly at him and he offered his best grin.

"How are you doing?" Sabin asked.

"I guess I'm tired and weak," she made a move to sit up again.

"Don't push it," Sabin warned.

Terra sighed. "I'm no good flat on my back."

"You will be even worse off if you were to hurt yourself because you didn't take it easy when you had the chance," Sabin sat up in his cot resting his arms on his knees and glared at her.

Terra closed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"The flames are out completely, mostly because of you. The dead are being gathered and embalmed. The rest are cleaning up the pieces."

"How many died?"

Sabin shook his head, "I don't know, yet. Don't let that weigh you down. Most of the people were saved because of you."

Terra nodded. "Magical fire…" she muttered.

"Yeah, enough to engulf a whole town," Sabin agreed.

"What is going on?" Terra opened her eyes and looked at the larger man.

"It's probably related to the trouble at the castle."

"So, they know where we are and where we are headed. Do you think there is a spy?"

Sabin shrugged. "When magic is involved, it really is hard to tell. They may be able to spy on us any number of ways."

"They may be able to spy on us through the magic… like when I healed my headache, yesterday. Oh no," she brought her hand up to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "This is my fault."

"Terra, stop that!" Sabin growled under his breath. "This isn't your fault. This is the fault of whoever started the fire. There was no way you could've known. Stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. My brother does that enough."

Terra pushed herself up into a sitting position steadying herself with her hands on her cot. She placed her feet on the ground. "I'm no good flat on my back." She willed herself to limit her trembling as she stood up.

"Terra!" Sabin stood and held onto her arm while she steadied herself.

"I'm fine," she insisted and took several shaky steps.

"If you are going to insist on being foolish, then I insist on helping you," Sabin walked along side her, still holding on to her arm.

"Where's Edgar?"

* * *

"Since you are a highly respected king, it would honor the residents if you were to preside over the funerals yourself," Nikeah's mayor explained to Edgar.

Edgar nodded, "Absolutely. Just inform me when you want the ceremony to commence. My deepest condolences on your losses."

The mayor nodded his acceptance. "Your highness, there is one more thing…"

"Yes?" Edgar raised an eyebrow.

"Several of the surviving young men in the village want revenge," the mayor started.

"How do they want to do that?" Edgar frowned rubbing his head.

"They want to punish those who destroyed our village," the mayor sighed. "We want to help you take your castle back."

Edgar's frown broke and his lips curled up at the sides. "Your assistance is welcomed. Have the volunteers report to Sergio," he motioned to the Returner Captain standing next to him. "Thank you, my friend."

"As always, my king," the mayor bowed.

* * *

Terra regained her strength and was able to stand on her own accord while Edgar eulogized the several fallen villagers making sure to name each one carefully, reading a short summary provided to him by the family members. Some stories were laced with humor while others were more serious, but all brought tears to her eyes. Edgar voice cracked when mention of a young three year old girl who was saved from the flames but was overwhelmed instead by the fumes. He paused for a moment, briefly showing vulnerability, but he quickly regained his composure putting on the face of the king. The people needed him to show his strength, more now than ever before.

Terra was proud of him. She turned to Sabin who was standing next to her, reading a similar expression in his face. He looked at her and nodded, sharing the unspoken thought.

The ceremony was brief and ended with him exiting the stage and comforting those who came up to him seeking solace.

The mayor took Edgar's space and announced that volunteers to help reclaim Figaro and to route out the enemy who destroyed their village could join the Returners.

Terra waited in the back until the people dispersed. Edgar headed towards her, his face pale and weary. Edgar clasped her hand firmly in his. A young man, who couldn't have been older than fifteen years old, approached the king timidly.

"Your highness?"

"Yes," Edgar tilted his head toward him encouraging him to speak.

"Sir, I am clumsy with a sword and really cannot hold my own in a fight. But I can run and I can run quickly. I wish to tell others about Castle Figaro's plight. I think I can encourage more people to join the Returners and help you reclaim your throne."

Edgar was startled, "I am honored by your commitment, but do you really think it will help?"

"Sir, your kindness is known throughout the world. I think the people would be ashamed to not help you," the youth said enthusiastically.

"What is your name, lad?"

"Larsa, my lord," the boy replied.

"Larsa, I would be honored to accept any help you bring to me," Edgar smiled at the youth. "Make sure and get your sleep tonight, I will make sure you have all the provisions you need. Thank you, son."

The youth bowed and left.

Edgar sighed and looked down at the green haired woman standing next to him. "Is it just me, or are they getting younger?"

Terra smiled, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Is that an invitation?" Edgar smiled slyly.

Terra rolled her eyes and sighed. She escorted him to his tent. She helped him take off his jacket and notice him wince as she pulled off the sleeves.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Uhm, yeah. I think," he pulled off his shirt gingerly. "My arms…" he held his forearms out for Terra to inspect.

"Edgar!" She looked at the blistering red marks on his forearms. "Why didn't you get this taken care of?"

"I was busy," he replied sitting down in the cot that was set up in his tent.

"This could've gotten infected," she sighed and placed her hands next to the burns.

Edgar felt the tingling sensation he felt whenever he was healed by magic. It stung at first causing him to inhale sharply followed by a soothing sensation while fresh skin knit in the place of the damaged skin. He exhaled and realized he was holding his breath. He smiled sheepishly up at Terra.

"I swear you are just like a little boy," Terra shook her head at him.

"You are sounding like the matron," Edgar replied.

"Well, she was right!" Terra bent down to pull off his boots.

"What are you doing? I can do that…" Edgar moved to stop her.

"Hush, I'm taking care of you," she looked up at him with her emerald eyes her expression soft.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her face between his hands and kiss every part of her, smell her hair, listen to her silky voice talk about anything that fancies her. "You don't have to…"

"You're right, but I want to," she smiled.

Edgar smirked at her, and then tugged on her arm, pulling her gently closer to him. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand. She leaned her cheek closer to his hand, placing both her hands on top of his. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, looking deep into his sapphire eyes. She closed the distance between them gently placing her lips upon his. She wrapped her hands around his neck, sitting upon his lap.

"Even in such tragedy, I cannot believe I have found such happiness," Edgar whispered as they broke their kiss.

Terra blushed. "It's moments like these to bring us hope, I think."

"Hey, is my mom in there? Oh!" A young female voice said.

Terra stood quickly and awkwardly, knocking her elbow across Edgar's nose.

"Ow!" Edgar placed his hand on his nose.

"Oh!" Terra looked at the king, "Are you okay?"

Edgar nodded. They turned to look at the bemused expression on their daughter's face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have visitors," Maddie explained.

"Visitors?" Edgar stood grabbing his shirt from the bed and pulled it over his head, tucking it into his trousers.

"Yeah," Maddie watched the king get dressed. "Locke said it was really important. He said that you both needed to get out here immediately."  
Edgar frowned and looked to Terra who shrugged shaking her head. Edgar pulled on his jacket, "All right then, let's go."

* * *

Edgar, Terra, and Maddie walked towards the center of the camp, the designated location in the traveling caravan where strategy meetings took place. There was a large crowd near the fire, tightly formed around something or someone that Edgar and Terra had not been able to make out.

"There he is, everybody, please make room for the king," Sabin shouted.

The crowd opened a path for the newcomers. Edgar walked cautiously through the people, amidst the whispers. He then looked at the center of the commotion and stopped dead in his tracks. Terra raised her hand to cover her mouth that had gaped open.

Maddie was puzzled and then look to what they were alarmed at. Two beings or creatures stood in the middle of the humans. One was purple with humanoid features, a horn extended out of the middle of her head. It was naked with the exception of very limited clothing, covering the parts of a female that would be inappropriate to show out in public. Light sky blue curls cascaded down her shoulders and back. She was extremely beautiful and shapely. She traveled with a beast like creature, which crawled on all fours with orange fur, and a tiger striped mane. Maddie couldn't tear her eyes away from the site. She looked up at Edgar and Terra.

Terra dropped her hand and whispered, "Espers!"

* * *

A/N - Yeah, a nod given to FFXII with the Larsa name. Props to MikeRPG and his Test of Time fic (retelling the FFVI story) for getting me re-inspired for this fic. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

"Espers!"

"That's correct," the purple female glided up to Terra. "You are Maduin's daughter, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," Terra answered tentatively.

"You are the half-human half-esper?" the esper that looked like a lion asked.

Terra looked at the orange cat face that stared at her and nodded.

"You are Edgar, the king of Figaro?" the female's eyes bore into Edgar's soul.

Edgar bowed, "Yes, indeed. What may we call you?"

"I am Laga, and this is Modi," the female motioned to her partner.

"Can we get you anything? A drink? A seat? It is not often that we entertain espers," Edgar offered"We felt a disturbance in the natural flow from this world, the human world. We have stepped through the sealed gate to investigate," Modi's gravelly voice stated.

"The fire?" Terra asked.

Laga shook her head, shaking her light blue curls from side to side. "The fire was nothing compared to the danger you will face."

"What exactly are we about to face?" Locke asked.

Laga gazed around at the curious onlookers closing in on them. "Perhaps it would be better if we were to talk some place more private. We can explain and discuss more, then."

The crowd looked at Edgar. He straightened pulling down his jacket from the front. "That is acceptable. Let us meet in an hour at the," he glanced around the half burnt town with temporary tarps and tents arranged randomly. "How about that tent over there," he points at the largest tent in view.

"Acceptable," Laga agreed.

The tent, which had originally been set up as a massive sleeping area for 12, was now arranged with bunks lining the walls, the center left bare. Edgar and Terra found their seat in the bunk in the middle back, Locke, Celes, Cyan, Relm, Sabin, and others found seats leaving the center open for the esper guests. Each of their eyes was heavy as the events of the day wore them down. Edgar found himself rubbing his eyes before addressing the espers.

"Now, Laga, if you would be so kind. Can you tell us what dire circumstances we find ourselves in this time… and then we will get to how you and Modi came about here?" He asked smoothly.

"After the gate was opened and then sealed again about twenty years ago, there were a small number of us left behind. We hid and stayed as far away from the opening as possible. We have lived a secluded and human free life for several years, but then we felt the disturbance."

"Disturbance?" Terra quirked an eyebrow.

Modi nodded gravely. "Yes, and even though we had vowed to remain free of the humans who would use and abuse us, Laga and I," he nodded up to his purple companion, "were drawn to warn you of the dangers we have sensed and you now face. This could lead to the destruction of not only the human world, but of our world as well," Modi growled.

Sabin cleared his throat, "I apologize for our past transgressions, but please, do tell us what we are about to face."

Laga turned to face him. "It is best described as Death magic."

"Death magic? Like doom?" Celes queried.

"No," Laga shook her head. "Although, I can understand making the association. This is magic having to do with the realm of those who have passed on. Their spirits travel on beyond this realm, a realm shared by human and esper alike. There is a realm specifically for those like Kefka, whose minds are so chaotic and poisoned by hatred and perversion."

At the mention of the name, everybody's eyes widened and sat up straighter. They exchanged looks with each other. Terra felt a chill rip down her spine.

"We felt a rip in the seal," Modi explained.

"What are you saying?" Edgar stood abruptly.

"Kefka is loose within your world,' Laga replied simply.

* * *

"They know now," Kefka eyes flashed open from his constant meditative state. He stood looking into a mirror. His features were becoming less like Felix's and more like his own. "Doesn't matter, soon the world will know."

"Deren," he snapped the name of one of his personal guards.

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed.

"Prepare the dungeon for a very special guest. Heavy chains and other restraints and anything else unpleasant you can think of," Kefka grinned.

"Yes, my lord," Deren nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

Edgar's face frowned with concentration as he slumped forward, leaning his arms upon his legs. Terra reached over gently clasping his hand within hers. Several gasps of horror were emitted from the people in attendance. Celes practically growled underneath her breath.

"How?" Locke said after the whispers died down.

"He couldn't do this on his own. Elder Sirus suspects he has had help from this realm. Someone who was using the death magic to contact him. Or rather, he's been waiting for someone to call upon anybody within his realm by using the death magic. Someone who probably lusted after power using death magic."

"How did the person use the magic?" Sabin asked.

"There are old tomes stored in the ancient castle with the images of Odin a thousand years ago," Modi explained with his growling voice.

Edgar closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I know what you are referring to." He looked around at his friends. "Some of the researchers at the castle brought up some of the books from the castle. I warned them to be careful, but they have convinced me that the knowledge kept within them would help maintain the peace within the realm."

"It didn't occur to you that this information could be dangerous?" Celes eyes sharpened focus upon him.

"No, not really," Edgar admitted bitterly.

"This is not his fault," Laga calmed Celes. "The woman who was your queen…"

Edgar nodded rubbing his forehead absently.

The sympathetic purple esper nodded and continued, "Kefka's hold on this realm is still not complete. He has to spend hours upon hours focusing and meditating to keep from slipping back. His body in this realm is not his own, at least, not yet."

"So, he's using someone else's body?" Locke frowned.

The esper bowed her head in agreement.

"Do you know where he or she is?"

"We believe he is at the Castle Figaro. That seems to be the location closest to the disturbance. The rift between this realm and the death realm…"

"The death realm?" Celes frowned.

"It's the realm outside of the life stream, yet not among the living. There is a special area dedicated to those who have had their soul eaten away by evil."

"I'm not sure if I believe any of this," Celes shook her head.

"Believe or not, human. You do realize that you are in trouble and must stop Kefka from returning fully to his body, or he will succeed in the world's destruction. You have noticed that you are able to touch magic again after so long."

Celes shifted in her seat and nodded. "Kind of like falling off an airship..."

Laga nodded her acknowledgment, although not quite understanding the ice knight's reference.

"So what do we do?" Edgar asked weakly. His resolve was failing. He couldn't help but feel souly responsible for the actions caused by their former enemy, as if he personally paved the way for Kefka's return.

Terra squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring look.

"Kefka needs to be returned to the death realm. Elder Sirus has constructed a special piece of magicite," Laga pulled a small crystal out of the pouch she wore around her neck. "It isn't a fallen esper as past magicite stones have been. This one was created with the barrier magic, much like the barrier between the human and esper world, this one binds the one charged, in this case Kefka, back to the death realm. At that point, the gods of that realm will deal with him accordingly." She handed the magicite crystal to Edgar.

Edgar clasped it between his fingers tentatively.

"We have to take Kefka down, use the crystal to bind him to the death realm?" Sabin recapped.

Laga and Modi nodded. "If Kefka were to conquer this world again nothing would stop him from breaching other realms wrecking chaos where he chose to go. We must stop him here, now," Modi hoarse voice replied.

Edgar handed the crystal to Terra. "How do we know whose body has been possessed by Kefka?"

Laga shook her head, "There's not a definitive way to know. We hoped that perhaps you would know your own people enough to tell the difference."

"Ah, that's all," Edgar replied irascibly.

"We realize your dilemma, but that is all we have to offer," Laga placed her hands outwardly. "It's the best we can do right now."

"Thank you very much for coming to us," Terra answered gently.

"You have our help as well," Modi rasped. "We need to find our way to Castle Figaro, locate Kefka, and send him back."

The tented room silenced as each person exchanged glances with each other. "I believe our first action is to get some rest," Locke broke the silence gently. "We know what we must do." He rose to his feet.

The rest of the group acted on his queue and stood as well. "If only we could contact Setzer," Cyan sighed.

Edgar inhaled sharply to speak, but then Terra clasped onto his arm, giving him a knowing look into his eyes. Edgar relaxed. "I agree with Locke. We meet here at dawn."

The espers were lead out of the tent, others filed out after them. Sabin stood behind briefly and looked back at his brother. Edgar waved him off with his hand, a gesture meaning that he was fine, but he didn't want to talk about it. Sabin took his leave of them, Terra and Edgar were left alone.

"I really need something to hit," Edgar gritted his teeth.

"That would probably just hurt your fist," Terra soothed gently.

"This is all my fault," Edgar rubbed his eyes.

"No it's not. Even if it was, dwelling on it will not fix the problem. You are not in on this alone. We are all behind you, even the espers," Terra replied.

Edgar looked down at her emerald eyes, remembering how much he missed looking into them. He brushed a few stray green hairs back from her face lightly stroking her hairline with his fingertips. "You are too good for me," Edgar's voice was heavy with emotion.

She touched his cheek lightly. "True, but I manage," she winked.

That was it. The simplicity of her words and her touch that broke his sour mood. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close into him. "I'm never letting you go. When this is all over..."

She rose up on her tiptoes and placed her lips softly upon his. He felt her warm lips upon his and melted into her. He brought up his hand behind her neck, stroking her hair with his fingers. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, "I know. Come on," she urged.

Edgar held her for a moment longer, "I will, just give me a moment. I have to gather up some of the maps left in here."

Terra gave him an alluring smile, "Don't keep me waiting, love." She parted from him and waved as she left the tent. Edgar groaned appreciatively and turned to gather the documents. He bent down gathering the papers that they had brought with them from Captain Arnox's ship.

Then, without warning, a sound best compared to a lightening strike and papers ripping from behind alarmed him.

"What the," he uttered as he whipped around.

Long black arms with long dark fingers and long fingernails whipped out of a dark hole that appeared in thin air. Edgar swatted at the arms fiercely, however he was easily overwhelmed by the strength and number of arms that pulled him into the hole. He gasped as he reached for his neck, his ability to breathe had been cut off. He tried to call out, but he could not get the air out. _Terra!_ Was his last thought as he was consumed by darkness.

Terra was smiling as she walked through the campsite, headed to where she and Edgar shared a tent. She stopped suddenly, a frown crept upon her face. "Edgar?" she asked looking around her. Her surroundings turned to a blur. She looked for any hint of the blue jacket that Edgar always wore. She turned back and headed towards the tent, "Edgar!"

Sabin looked up from helping with one of the fires at the campsites. He started following the green haired woman. "Terra? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just..." she stopped and ran back where they had met just minutes previous, Sabin following right on her heels. He sped past her ripping the tent open and ducked inside. Terra followed close behind.

Terra was out of breath looking around the empty tent. "He was gathering maps... and... I don't know, I was going back... and I heard him say my name."

Sabin's hands were curled up into fists and his eyes darted around the tent. "The maps..." he pointed to several rolled up parchments scattered on the ground.

"Sabin, something has happened to him..." she scanned the tent.

"Before we overreact, let's look around for him, just in case."

"I just left him, Sabin. Something... something happened... something... dark... Something feels out of place," she looked up at Sabin, her eyes wide.

"I feel it, too. Let's find our espers," Sabin said calmly his forehead wrinkled in thought.


End file.
